Our Strange and Twisted Lives
by Rogue1979
Summary: Téa never thought that she would find love with the enemy of the Pharaoh, but from the first night he stops by unannounced, she has a feeling she hasn't seen the last of him. Vexshipping.
1. Chapter 1: The Devil's Day

Hey everyone! I have decided that since my Bakura/Téa fics were so popular, I'm going to put them all in one place. And So, I've created this ongoing fic which will incorporate all of the series so far. They are: The Devil's Day, Surprise and Emotion, Twisted Relationship, Reversal and Weakness (formerly known as Weakness, Needing, Passion). I am also in the middle of writing another 'chapter', which I will post as part of this fic, so even if you have already read the other fics, keep a look out for the new chapter called 'You Did What?'

I have slightly revamped 'The Devil's Day', added a few things here, taken a few things out there, so even if you have read it before, it has changed slightly.

**Warnings:** There are some very graphic scenes in this series. Where I can, I will point them out, but for this initial chapter, the whole thing is pretty much **one big lemon**. And, although it seems like Bakura is raping Téa, she isn't really resisting him.

I'll post further warnings in each 'chapter'.

So, without further ado, enjoy!

Don't own YGO!

* * *

**The Devil's Day**

(Téa's POV)

The news had indicated that a storm was brewing and that everyone should stay indoors. I could hear thunder in the distance, and knew it was on its way.

I was sitting on the couch curled up with my book, lost in the fantasy world of myth and magic when I noticed a figure out of the corner of my eye. My heart skipped a beat and a sudden thought screamed through my mind: I hadn't locked the front door.

'Whose there?' I asked. I looked up as the lights went out and all I could see was a male silhouette against the white walls of the apartment. A flash of lightening streaked through the room as the storm began to roll by and I could see him standing there; the thief Bakura with a blade in his hands. 'What do you want?' I asked, putting the book down. I don't know why I even bothered asking. In the forefront of my mind, I had a feeling I knew exactly what he wanted.

He took a step towards me as more lightening flashed. He was wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, a look I found very sexy on him. I had always found him attractive, and his bad boy attitude, albeit very real and dangerous, was alluring. And now, with him standing in my living room, his intentions clear, I felt my heart begin to beat even faster. Suddenly, I wasn't sure if I wanted this or not. But it didn't look like I was going to get a choice in the matter.

His eyes were dark in contrast to his white hair and he had an evil smile on his face. It must have already started to rain, because his hair was damp, a few strands clinging to his face. But despite his smile and weapon, I was compelled to move towards him, as if under a spell.

When I reached him, he roughly grabbed the back of my head and pulled me close to his face. 'Slave-girl,' he said deeply and kissed my lips hard. I tried to pull away, but his grip was like a vice. His lips trailed down my neck, teeth nipping my flesh.

There was another flash of light and he sliced his knife into my shoulder. Only a small cut, but blood welled up to the surface and pain lashed through me. I winced. Looking directly into my eyes, he smiled as he licked my blood from the shiny surface. I could tell this really turned him on, and I knew the fear in my eyes was amusing to him, a bulge beginning to grow in his trousers. He chuckled slightly, then brought his mouth down onto my shoulder and began to suck my blood, like a vampire.

I knew this whole scenario was wrong, I was in potential danger. He was going to rape me for sure, possibly kill me afterwards, but I couldn't help myself. I moaned. His free hand ran up and down my spine over my silky nightdress, earning more moans from me as he reached my sensitive neck and the bottom of my spine. How did he know I was sensitive at those points? I could feel the bulge in his trousers growing harder when I moaned at his touch.

He finished with my shoulder and nibbled on my ear. 'You can't resist me,' he whispered before throwing me suddenly to the ground. He straddled me and with his blade, he cut my mightdress open from the top, freeing my breasts, which he immediately began to fondle.

Before long, he was lying just on the side of me, his leg draped over both of mine to keep me still, his tongue flicking my right breast, his knife dangerously poised near my left breast. I knew he wouldn't cut me there, he was too experienced with the weapon to make a mistake like that, but the feel of the cold steel against my skin made the nipple harder, and he delighted in seeing it.

After several more kisses on my lips, neck and breasts, he ripped the rest of my attire off to reveal my semi naked body, only my panties still in tact. With another swift movement, he brought out from hiding a pair of handcuffs and deftly pinned my hands above my head and soon I was cuffed to my heavy coffee table leg.

Kissing my body from my lips down to my belly button, he made his way towards my most sensitive area. He gently parted my legs and quickly made another small incision on my inner thigh. I cried in pain, and was instantly stifled by his lips on mine again. As the pain died away, he moved away, back down my body and began to lick the blood that had run down my thigh and headed for the wound. He sucked the blood from there gently.

His hand found it's way up my leg and touched me through my panties. I was already wet down there. Despite the pain and fear generated from the blade's actions, and his forceful intention, I was still enthralled by him. I couldn't run away or scream for help even if I tried. I was helpless to resist. And apart from the pain from the cutting, his touches sent pleasureable shivers down my spine.

Finishing with my new cut, he trailed his tongue further up my leg and flicked it over my panties. Both his hands ran up my side and on their way back down, he gripped my underwear and pulled them off smoothly. I gasped a little at the sudden chill and after depositing my garment to the side, he started to lick and probe my womanhood and it's jewel, sometime gently licking it, and at other times taking it in his mouth and sucking. I started to writhe in ecstasy, but he held my hips firmly, keeping me where he wanted me. He quickly and expertly brought me to the brink of an orgasm.

Just as I was about to come, he stopped, got up and stood over me, looking down t me like I was a piece of meat. He laughed at my expression. I must have been scowling, either from the frustration of his sudden lack of attention to my pleasure, or I was trying to show him I wansn't afraid of him.

Without a worry that I might defend myself by kicking him, he stood over me and began to undo his trousers. He wasn't wearing any boxers underneath, and I was shocked to see his member protrude so suddenly, but was also still half dazed and powerless to stop him.

He knelt over me, his penis dangling above my head. 'Suck it, slave-girl.' He shoved it into my mouth and I had no choice but to comply. It was his turn to groan as I moved my head up and down, as much as I could from this position. He moved slowly in and out as well, and soon was very caught up in the moment. He shoved a little too hard and I choked, tears running down my face.

Upon seeing this, he smirked and pulled it away. 'Too much for the poor little slave-girl,' he laughed. He leaned over me and flung his legs between mine forcing them apart and he plunged his member into my wet centre.

I cried out in pain and this seemed to urge him on. He continued to rock back and forth, deeper and deeper until he was fully submerged. The pain began to die away and made way for sensations I never thought this situation could bring on. I bit back the moans of pleasure. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing I was partly enjoying this.

After awhile, he grew bored and pulled out. He flipped me over onto my stomach and pushed me in such away, so I was on my knees and my arms were outstretched in front of me, still tied, my bottom in the air.

'That's it, slave-girl. Bow before your Master.' He proceeded to plunge back into me, the pain returning from the depth at which he was going in this position.

Once again, the pain subsided and made was for pleasure and as he pounded in and out, the sound of flesh meeting flesh, I felt my climax coming back. From his fevered movements, I thought he must be close as well. A loud moan escaped involuntarily from my lips, and felt him tense up. He grabbed the back of my head and almost rode me, using my hair as reins. 'Come on, slave! You like it, I know you do. Scream for me.'

His deeply intoxicating voice was too much to bear. I did as I was told and let the moment take me. He was already inside of me, there was nothing I could do to stop him now. I could only help it along to make him come faster and hope he would leave without hurting me any more.

My cries of pleasure were punctuated by the storm around us growing. Loud thunder rolled in and flashes of lightening grew more frequent.

When there was almost no distance between the flash and the peal of the thunder, I reached my climax. A few seconds later, he followed suit, groaning loudly and when he'd spilled his load, he flopping over me panting.

He pulled out of me and proceeded to pull on his trousers. He picked up his knife and pocketed it. He undid my cuffs and looked at me, his dark eyes piercing my soul as he kissed me gently on the lips. I resisted the urge to slap him across the face. I didn't want to give him a reason to stay any longer.

'That was fun, Téa. Let's do it again sometime.'

The storm moved on and as I gathered my tattered clothing from around the room and I heard him close the door behind him, I could only wonder what brought that on. It was then I looked at the calendar and saw the date.

06/06/06.

I shuddered. The Devil had come out to play.

END

* * *

I was really, really pleased with this one. it was my first graphic sex scene, and I hope for those of you who are reading it for the first time, that you enjoyed it. If you're a Téa/Bakura fan, put this fic on your alert list, coz there is more to come. As I said before, this is the first of a series of fics I wrote with these two as the main pairing.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise and Emotion

Hi there! Here is part two of my Téa/Bakura saga.

Warnings: Graphic lemon scene, which I will point out and strong language.

Don't own YGO or Nelly Furtado's Maneater.

* * *

**Surprise and Emotions**

Bakura entered his favourite nightclub. The smoke filled atmosphere calmed him somewhat. He'd had a rough night so far.

They'd had a fight, and Ryou had kicked him out. Ever since Bakura got his own body and started living with his look alike, Ryou hadn't been as scared of him as he would have liked. He knew he had it easy though, because Ryou cooked and cleaned and tolerated him to a point. But he'd gone too far that night with the insults and the last straw was when he blazed up a cigarette inside, which he usually never did, and blew smoke right into Ryou's face. Ryou had gone mad and almost literally threw him out.

'Must have his period or something,' the Thief had thought.

Then, on his way to the club, he'd been bumped into by someone and, being a thief himself, knew instantly what the man had done. He chased the man halfway round the city trying to get his wallet back. The man was fast, yes, but tired easily. Bakura caught up with him on the docks and gave him a sound beating. He retrieved his wallet (and relieved the man of his own cash) and then dropped some coins for the man to call an ambulance, if he could get up. Well, he wasn't entirely heartless.

So when he arrived at the nightclub, he breathed a sigh of relief. Here he could smoke and insult all he wanted, as well as get something else that he desired: a decent fuck.

The club he was at was a strip club. It was of a high class, all the girls (and boys for those who wanted) were of excellent quality and he found their sexy pole dancing a huge turn on. He used to come in here every week without fail, and he knew all the regulars, but he hadn't been for a few weeks. He'd been too busy.

As he strode in, he came upon his usual table right at the front and found a horny male couple sitting there. They were kissing and groping. When after a few minutes the two still hadn't come up for air, Bakura grabbed the back of one and lifted him unceremoniously up into the air and threw him aside. He fixed the other's boyfriend a hard stare, and with a slight squeal, the boy leapt up and ran in the opposite direction.

A burly man in a suit came up to Bakura as he was sitting down and lighting up a cigarette. 'Bakura, long time no see.'

'Ed,' Bakura greeted simply.

'That was unnecessary, Bakura. If you had come and told me you were here, I would have asked them to move.'

'I'm not in the mood for pleasantries, nor do I have the patience,' Bakura said looking up at the man with hardened mahogany eyes.

Ed shivered slightly under Bakura's steely stare. 'Fine, just don't do it again, please, otherwise the boss will have you kicked out, and I really don't want to have to be the one to do that.' He remembered the first time he'd tried to eject Bakura from the club. He'd had to get four stitches in his arm where Bakura had knifed him. But, after a few more visits and Bakura had been on his best behaviour, and spent quite a bit of money, they had become good friends…well, they left each other alone at least.

'Fine, I won't,' Bakura said looking back at the stage. 'Whose on tonight?'

'Well, you just missed Riley and Missy. There's a new girl since you last were here, named China. She's on next. She's really sexy, but you can make up your own mind.' He left Bakura to his own devices.

Bakura snapped his fingers at a waitress and she sidled over to him. 'What'll you have, hon?'

'Vodka, straight up, and bring the bottle.' He slipped her a large tip in addition to his payment. 'It's been a hard night and I'm looking to lose myself in a wonderful haze.'

The waitress went off and came back shortly with a shot glass and a vodka bottle. He immediately downed two double shots before slowing down.

Just then the lights dimmed and everyone shushed their friends.

The music started up, a dark and sexy number, and a masked girl walked confidently out on stage wearing black leather trousers and a skin hugging top which was torn in all the right places so as just to hide the intimate bits of her torso. She began dancing to the song _Maneater_ by Nelly Furtado (A/N: READ DISCLAIMER!).

_Everybody look at me, me._

_I walk through the door, you start screaming._

_Everybody what you here for?_

_Move your body around like a nympho._

_Everybody get your neck to crack around,_

_All you crazy people come on jump around_

_I wanna see you all on your knees, knees,_

_Ya either wanna be with me or be me._

_Maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard_

_Make you want all of her love._

_She's a maneater, make you buy cars, make you cut cords_

_Make you fall, fall in love._

_Maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard_

_Make you want all of her love._

_She's a maneater, make you buy cars, make you cut cords_

_Make you wish you never met her at all._

Her movements were fluid in motion, the steps of her routine coming easily to her. She grabbed the dance pole and swung her legs around it, landing neatly back on the floor. She pulled herself up and lifted her arms above her head and ground her hips into the pole.

All around him, men hooted at her and yelled for more. Bakura himself found the combination of the dark music track, her outfit and movements very seductive, but of course, this is what she was trying to accomplish and it's what he had sought.

She began to take her trousers off lowering them, slowing with each buck of her hips. Underneath she wore a red thong, which accentuated her pert bottom and elongated her legs. As she lowered herself to the ground to kick the trousers off, Bakura noticed a small scar on the inside of her leg. At first he was shocked as recognition and realisation dawned on him, and then a smile spread across his face. The brown hair that fell down to her shoulders and the blue eyes that shone behind the mask now made it glaringly obvious who this 'China' was.

_And when she walks, she walks with passion,_

_When she talks, she talks like she can handle it._

_When she asks for something, boy, she means it,_

_Even if you never ever see it._

_Everybody get your neck to crack around,_

_All you crazy people come on jump around._

_You're doin' anything to keep her by your side,_

_Because she says she love ya, love ya long time._

_Maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard_

_Make you want all of her love._

_She's a maneater, make you buy cars, make you cut cords_

_Make you fall, fall in love._

_Maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard_

_Make you want all of her love._

_She's a maneater, make you buy cars, make you cut cords_

_Make you wish you never met her at all._

She began to touch herself in all the right places, still dancing in perfect time to the music. One rub of her hand across her chest moved a part of her top to reveal a pink nipple, and another quick movement covered it up again. The men in the audience howled their approval and Bakura suddenly felt like this whole crowd was unworthy. He turned to look at them; they were all fat ugly businessmen, manly lesbians or wimpy looking homosexuals. There were a few good looking heterosexual men in the crowd, many of whom already had girls grinding on their laps or below the tables performing other tasks. He snorted at them and turned back to the dancing girl. She'd pulled her top off and was now dancing in nothing but her high heels, red thong and her mask. Bakura also noticed her near-perfect flesh was scarred on her shoulder. Another grin on his face, and he grew hard watching her now as he recalled the night those wounds had been inflicted on her.

He had thought she would go and report him to the Pharaoh, something he only thought of after the act, but nothing had happened. He'd avoided her after that, but never forgot how good she'd tasted and felt, and had been considering giving her another visit, but she'd moved back in with her mother, and another opportunity had unfortunately, for him, never arisen. He'd followed her a couple of times when she was out walking, but she was always with one of her friends, usually the Pharaoh or Yugi Moto.

He watched her, hypnotised, and as her dance was coming to an end, she threw off her mask into the crowd and it landed neatly in his lap.

_Maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard_

_Make you want all of her love._

_She's a maneater, make you buy cars, make you cut cords_

_Make you fall, fall in love._

_Maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard_

_Make you want all of her love._

_She's a maneater, make you buy cars, make you cut cords_

_Make you wish you never met her at all._

_Wish you never, ever met her at all._

_You'll wish you never, ever met her at all._

_You'll wish you never, ever met her at all._

_You'll wish you never, ever met her at all._

She turned to walk off the stage, but turned her head back just before the curtain and winked at everyone. She blew a kiss in Bakura's general direction, but he didn't think she'd noticed him, since the audience was always darkened, unless the routine included the dancer coming down into the crowd.

The place erupted with applause after she left the stage. Bakura turned to look at the rabble again and noticed with disgust that some of the men were playing with themselves right there at their tables. I_mpudent fools! None of them are worthy! I should send each and every one of them to the shadow realm. But, I think I will pay my dear Téa a little visit._

He swallowed down another double shot of Vodka and got up, remembering to keep a hold of the mask. He pocketed his bottle of vodka and as another act began her routine, he slipped behind the stage and walked towards the dancer's dressing rooms.

There was no one guarding China's room and the door was open slightly. He heard voices coming from inside.

'You are excellent, China, just brilliant. They loved you out there! Can you do four nights a week?' he heard the owner of the club gushing.

'I can't, Mr. Angel. I'm already suffering at school from the relatively late nights and my mother thinks I'm working at the Burger World down the street. Three nights is plenty for me, thank you.' Bakura smirked. Her friends also thought she worked there, but she had expressly forbid them from coming to that particular fast food place on the nights when she was at the club. Now he knew why.

'Okay, then, China. Look forward to seeing you in a few days then. It's always a treat.' He heard the club owner kiss 'China', presumably on the cheek or hand. Mr. Angel always looked out for his girls, and they were never in any danger from him since he was gay.

Bakura hid in the darkness as Mr. Angel left and closed 'China's' door behind him. When the man scuttled off towards his office, Bakura slipped out of the shadows and up to her door. He silently pulled the handle and crept into the room.

Téa was just pulling on a robe when she heard her door open again. She spun round and nearly cried out in terror when she saw Bakura standing there. There was no mistaking him for Ryou, even if they weren't standing together. Bakura had a look of age and experience in his eyes. Ryou's eyes were more innocent. It was the same way that she could tell Yami and Yugi apart without a problem.

She backed up into her dressing table in a futile attempt to get as far away as possible from her white haired rapist as she could. She clutched her robe tightly around her. 'Bakura! What are you doing here?'

Bakura chuckled at her fear. 'I could ask you the same question, 'China'.'

Téa blushed. She saw him hold up her mask. She stared at it in his hands and suddenly wanted to cry. 'Please, leave me alone!'

Bakura threw the mask aside and stepped towards her. When he saw her frantically looking around for a way to escape, he stopped. 'What's the matter, Téa? Didn't you like our first night together?' He turned and looked at the door. There was a key in the lock, so he turned it and took the key out and put it in his pocket.

Téa realised what his intentions were. 'I…I don't do that sort of thing. Why don't you go to one of the special booths and have a girl who gets paid for that.'

'Relax, I just want to talk to you…for now. I was surprised to see you in a place like this? I didn't really associate you with a place where you take your clothes off for other men…and the odd woman.'

'It's a place I can dance and express myself, usually without fear of harassment.' She wondered what had happened to the guard Mr. Angel assigned to the area where her dressing room was.

'You feel suppressed amongst the others,' Bakura stated. 'I could always tell there was a wild woman trying to get out. It seems our little tumble in your apartment broke you free.'

'You're wrong, Bakura. What you did to me was horrible and I deplore you for it. You stole something from me that I was keeping for someone who loves me!' Téa had tears in her eyes.

'You mean, the Pharaoh? Maybe little Yugi?' He laughed. 'They would never appreciate you, and there is no way in hell that they would tolerate you working here.' He stopped laughing. 'I on the other hand appreciate your delicious body and could quite easily 'love' you every night.' He advanced a bit further and grabbed Téa by the wrist. He pulled her closer to him. He kissed her hard on the lips and she tasted the cigarettes and vodka on his breath. He felt her bring her other arm up to strike him and caught it in a death grip. With a smirk, he spun her around, twisting her arms behind her back and bent her over her dressing table, leaning over her so that her arms were trapped between her back and his body. 'You should be flattered. I _did_ come here looking for a _decent_ fuck, and I've chosen you.'

Grabbing both her hands in one of his and pressing her down harder against her table, he lifted her robe to expose her legs and bottom and used his feet to gently kick her legs apart. He ran his fingers up a leg, grazing her scar and felt her shiver at the touch. 'I know you liked it with me the first time and you'll like it again.' He snaked his tongue over her earlobe.

Just then, loud knocking on Téa's door interrupted them. Bakura froze. He heard Tea take a breath and quickly silenced her with a hand over her mouth. 'If you scream for help, I will make sure it is your last.' He let her go.

'China, are you okay in there? Why is the door locked?' Mr. Angel called.

Bakura grabbed Téa and hissed in her ear. 'If you make trouble for me now, not only will I hunt you down and make all your worst nightmares come true, but I will then go and see your lovely mother and get more…acquainted with her, if you get my drift.' He felt her nod slightly. 'You tell them everything is fine, make up a story as to why I am in here, but remember what I have just said.' He let her go again and pulled the key out of his pocket. He handed it to her and she rushed over to get the door unlocked.

Téa took in a deep breath before plastering a smile on her face and swung the door open. 'Mr. Angel, I'm sorry, you kinda caught me at a bad time…well…not bad really.' She indicated Bakura. 'I didn't realised my old friend Bakura was in the audience and when he saw me, he just had to come and see me again.'

Mr. Angel looked over her shoulder at Bakura, who was leaning casually against Téa's dressing table. 'Bakura, you didn't tell me you knew her.' He looked back at Téa. 'He comes here very often and is very generous. Always tips the waitresses and any girl he is with.'

Téa turned to look at Bakura with a genuinely surprised look on her face. 'Really?' Bakura just shrugged. 'Well, uh, yes…you see, the reason the door was locked was because he and I were getting…reacquainted. We used to date.'

Mr. Angel noticed the slight bulge in Bakura's trousers and at Téa's ruffled hair and the flush on her cheeks and smiled. 'Yes, I see that. Well, I'm really sorry to have interrupted you. I'll just give you this and let you continue.' He handed her an envelope with her share of tips and her pay for the night.

'Uh, Mr. Angel, could you just stay a little while? I mean, it's getting a little late and I have to get home quickly, so could you keep Bakura occupied just while I get dressed?'

Bakura grit his teeth. She was just prolonging the inevitable and making him angry. He didn't care where he did it with her. Here, in her dressing room, or down an alleyway.

'Of course, my dear.' The club owner walked over to where Bakura stood and began some idle chitchat.

Téa slipped into her walk-in-closet and closed the door. She started breathing heavily trying to think of a way out of her predicament, but she didn't want to endanger anyone, especially not her mother. She looked around in her bag for her phone, but cursed her luck when she realised she'd left it on the dresser. She had called her mother just before Mr. Angel came in to say she would be on her way home soon, but the Burger Joint boss was keeping her a bit later than usual (because her slot had over run slightly).

She sighed and listened to Mr. Angel prattle on about how he thought Bakura would make a very sexy addition to his group, and asked him if he was sure he wasn't harbouring any homosexual tendencies. She saw through the slits that Bakura was trying very hard not to strangle the man. She felt there was nothing she could really do at the moment, so she quickly pulled on her Burger World uniform and trainers and exited the closet ready to leave. She shrugged her coat over the shoulders and grabbed her phone from between Bakura and Mr. Angel. 'Uh, you know, Bakura, you really don't have to see me home. You can stay here and finish your evening as you initially planned before you saw me.' She smiled sweetly.

Bakura grinned at her false smile and up beat voice. 'Oh, no, I wouldn't dream of letting you out of my sight now that I've found you again. Plans change all the time.' He saw Téa's false smile intensify as she struggled to keep it going.

Mr. Angel looked at the two and sighed. 'Ah, young love!' he said wistfully. 'I only hope one day I can find a nice young man to keep me company, China. You're very lucky.'

Bakura pushed himself off Téa's dresser and flung his arm over her shoulders. 'Yes, very lucky indeed. Come on, _China_, let's go.' He began to steer Téa towards the door.

Téa cursed Mr. Angel's inability to sense when something was wrong, although, she had to admit, Bakura was certainly good at acting and keeping his cool when the time came.

She had shrugged Bakura's arm off her shoulders as they headed for the rear exit of the club, which all the girls and boys used to leave without fear of being seen by the horny patrons. She waved at a few of the girls who were chatting to each other, Bakura following closely behind her. Now she had a choice. She could either try and run away, and inevitably get caught, or just get it over and done with. Or, she suddenly thought, she could run away and use her phone to call someone. She weighed up the options. Her dance hadn't tired her out that much, and her fear meant her adrenaline was pumping wildly through her body, so she might be able to run away from him, and if she could make the phone call, she could alert someone to the problem. On the other hand, if she did that and he did catch her, he would be very angry.

She reached the door and opened it. She quickly turned round expecting him to be right on top of her, but she saw he was still a few steps away from her. She decided quickly what to do.

She stepped out into the chilly night air and slammed the door shut behind her and took off down the short alley.

Bakura saw her slam the door shut, cursed himself for not keeping her closer to him, and quickly followed after her. He threw his weight into the door and it flung open. He exited just in time to see her turn the corner. He shot after her.

Téa quickly looked behind her and saw that he was chasing. _Shit!_ She pulled her phone out of her bag and quickly dialled Yugi. The phone rang in her ear. _Come on!_

'Hello?' a sleepy voice answered.

'Yugi!'

'Téa, is that you?'

'Yugi, help me! I'm being chased by Bak…' She heard beeping in her ear. Looking at the phone, she saw the battery was dead. _Shit! Shit!

* * *

_

Yugi sat up in his bed and looked at his phone. Had Téa just been about to say Bakura was chasing her before the phone cut off? He redialled her number, but was told the number was not available.

He jumped out of bed and ran down the hall to where the Pharaoh was sleeping. 'Yami, wake up!' he hissed shaking the former monarch violently.

'Yugi, what is it?' Yami asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

'I think Téa is in trouble! She just called to say someone was chasing her and I think she as going to say it was Bakura, but we got cut off!'

'Quickly, call Ryou and find out if Bakura is with him,' Yami said getting up. 'We'll use the Puzzle to hone in on Téa in the mean time.'

* * *

Téa ran in the direction of home. If she could make it, she would be safe for the time being. Then she intended to tell everyone everything about what had happened a few weeks ago with Bakura. But home was quite far away. If she had been working at the Burger World, it was closer to home, but then she imagined she might not be in this mess.

She decided to cut through the park, which in the end was a big mistake. It had been raining slightly and the grass was wet and her trainers slipped on a particularly wet patch. She twisted her ankle and fell hard to the ground, sliding slightly. She tried to get up, but her ankle was in pain. She turned over in time to see Bakura skidding to a stop in front of her.

He was panting. 'You're quite fast, and you've certainly got my blood pumping, but now, I suggest that you comply with my wishes and do not try to flee again!' He reached down and pulled her up by her Burger World shirt. She yelped as he half carried, half dragged her towards a cluster of trees and bushes, which was more secluded.

He threw her down again and ripped her coat off with the same motion. This caused her to spin and land on her stomach. She felt strong arms flip her over onto her back and he straddled her and began unbuttoning her top.

'Wait, please, stop!' she cried. 'I'm sorry!'

Bakura paused. He'd heard his victims beg for mercy before, but never apologise. He saw the fear in her eyes and pleading look. 'What?'

'I'm sorry I ran away. Look, it doesn't have to be this way!' Téa continued. 'If you just let me up, we can go somewhere more comfortable. Are you hungry? I'll buy you a burger or coffee or something. Just please, don't hurt me again.'

'How do I know that you won't try and escape again?'

Téa looked into his dark brown eyes. She felt like reminding him that _she_ was the trustworthy one and that _he _was the scum bag rapist, but she thought better of it. 'I…I can only prove it to you by not doing it. Besides, you threatened my mother, and if protecting her means that I have to have sex with you whenever you want it, then I'll have to do it. But maybe we could get to know one another better in the process? Plus I've hurt my ankle.'

Bakura considered this. Was there a downside? Sex that he didn't have to pay for whenever he wanted it? The thought of watching her dance on stage in front of a whole bunch of sick freaks and know that when she was finished and slightly sweaty he could just go into her changing room and fuck her was very alluring. He was also hungry at the moment. Ryou had kicked him out before he'd made any dinner. He looked down at Téa, who had covered her chest with her hands. 'Oh, please, it's not like I didn't just see them on show earlier,' he spat.

She flinched and removed her hands allowing her top to fall open again. 'Please,' she said again, quietly. 'If you want me, just do it and get it over with and leave me and my mother alone or let me up.' She let her hands fall next to her head.

Bakura leaned over her and pinned her hands down. He kissed her and forced his tongue into her mouth, but then stopped and withdrew. Her eyes were closed and tears rolled down her face, waiting for more to come. He growled at his hesitation and kissed her again. This time, when his tongue found hers, he felt her kiss him back. This surprised him and he withdrew again. He also let go of her hands.

Téa opened her eyes and saw him pinching the top of his nose in frustration. He got off and stood there looking at her. She slowly sat up and tentatively began buttoning her shirt up again. When she had, she picked her coat up and sat looking at him, not knowing what to do next. Bakura sighed and offered his hand to help her up. He pulled a little too hard and she fell into him. He caught her and steadied her. She didn't put any weight on her hurt ankle. 'Um…thank you…I guess,' she said into his neck as he held her close to him.

Without warning, he picked her up bridal style and began walking. 'Where…where are we going?' she asked suddenly flinging her arms around him in case he dropped her.

'I'm hungry. You said you'd buy me a burger.' As they exited the park, she saw he was heading for the Burger World she worked at. Bakura cursed when he saw it was closed. He spun round looking for someplace that was open. There was a small café that still looked open and he headed for that.

'Let go of her, Bakura!'

Bakura winced as he recognised Yami's voice. He turned round with Téa still in his arms and saw Yami and Yugi both standing there. Not wanting any trouble with the prepared ex-Pharaoh, he walked over to a bench and placed Téa there with a gentleness that surprised both both of them. He then backed away from her, his arms held up in surrender.

Yugi rushed over to Téa. 'Are you okay?'

'Yes, I'm fine now.'

'Bakura, just what were you planning to do with Téa?' Yami snapped. His Puzzle began to glow dimly.

Bakura was about to spit a poisonous comment back at him when Téa piped up. 'It was my fault, Yami. I was freaked out when I saw him because someone had just attacked me. But Bakura saved me, I guess. When he came near me to ask if I was okay, I ran away thinking he wanted to do something else, which is when I called you, but I tripped and hurt my ankle. He helped me up and we're now going to get a coffee as a thank you from me.'

Yami looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Bakura stared at her in complete disbelief. Why had she not told him…again?

Yami looked at the Tomb Robber. 'Is that true?'

Bakura closed his mouth and shrugged. 'Sure, why not.'

'Are you sure, Téa?' Yugi asked. 'You sounded pretty rattled.'

'Yes, I'm fine. In fact, why don't you two just go back home and I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?' She looked from Yugi to Yami and gave them her brightest smile.

Yami seemed to relax a bit. 'If you're sure, Téa, we'll see you tomorrow, but we'll pick you up from your house and walk to school with you.'

'Okay,' she said sweetly.

Yami turned to Bakura. 'I guess...I guess we should thank you for rescuing Téa from her attacker.'

Bakura smirked. 'You...thanking me? There's something for the records.'

Yami frowned. 'Whatever, Thief.' He turned and began to walk off.

Yugi got off the bench and followed Yami as they walked back to the game shop.

When they were out of sight, Bakura turned towards her. 'Why did you do that?'

Téa looked up at him. 'I…guess I figured that since you let me up that you aren't so heartless and I should give you the benefit of the doubt.' The look Bakura gave her made her wonder if she'd made the right decision.

Bakura saw fear returning to her eyes and he quickly changed the expression on his face to show her he wasn't going to hurt her. His stomach growled and he pointed to the café. 'I'm going to go in there and get something to eat. You can either come with me and I'll help you get home afterwards, or you can go now. I would prefer the first option, because if you turn up dead, no doubt your precious Pharaoh and Yugi will hunt me down to the ends of the earth thinking that I did it!'

'What will happen later if I go now...and...ah...I don't turn up dead?' she asked him.

'I don't know. If you continue to work at the club, I'll see you again, and maybe you will be more receptive to my advances. If you don't, well…' He shrugged. 'I'm not saying I wouldn't try to come and find you.' He looked at her intensely. 'I won't threaten your mother, though. I just said it so you wouldn't get me into trouble with the club owner. It's my club and I enjoy going there. I didn't want you to mess that up.'

Tea listened to him. 'So, basically, either way I look at it, you'll probably want to have sex with me again?'

Bakura smirked. 'And why not? You are one sexy woman, especially when you dance like you did earlier. I'll bet hundreds of guys at this very moment want to have sex with you or are having sex with their girlfriends and thinking about you.'

'Maybe, but you're probably the only one who would try and force it on me.'

Bakura laughed. 'Maybe. But on the other hand, if you know it's coming, you could be better prepared and I wouldn't have to force you.'

Téa only saw one option. She stood up, balancing on one leg. 'Okay, I will come in the café with you. And I'm going to continue working at the club three nights a week, but only because I enjoy dancing, it's good money and I like the people there…well, except you, and if you happen to come in and see me after my act, I will try and be more receptive, as you said.' She looked at him directly in the eyes. 'Apart from the fact you just take what you want without asking, hence the thief persona, it wasn't actually that bad.' She blushed when she said it. 'But,' she continued, 'if you want sex, you only come to me, no one else, and the minute you find yourself getting bored of me, you will dump me.'

Bakura blinked. 'An exclusive fuck buddy?' He thought about it. 'Fine, whatever. Now, can we go get that burger you promised me?'

* * *

A week later, Bakura entered the strip club again and sat in his usual table. He watched the other acts do their thing and ordered his usual drinks.

After a while, Téa came on stage and did her act. It had changed a bit by now and she came down into the audience to directly tease the men. When she noticed him and he smirked at her with lustful intentions, she quickly finished the rest of the dance on stage.

When the act was finished, she walked off stage and through the curtain. The applause was as deafening as it had been the first time she'd been on the stage and as the next act was announced, he downed his drink and went round the back of the stage to her dressing room. _Time to test her promises._ The guard was there this time, but a quick blast of shadow magic later, and the guard was immobilised. It would be a few minutes before he woke up, and then he wouldn't think anything had happened.

He opened the door and found the dressing room empty. A growl escaped from his lips as he scanned the room for where she might be hiding. He closed the door behind him and locked it, pocketing the key as he had done last time.

'Where are you?' he sang to the room. 'Come out, come out, wherever you are.' He turned toward the closet and wrenched the door open and found her in there.

**Graphic scene begins here**

She gasped as he grabbed her wrists and flung her onto the couch that was on the other side of the small room. She landed with a small squeak and found herself very quickly pinned, Bakura attacking her lips and neck with kisses. His hands roamed over her semi naked body. She tried to push him away, but he held her tighter.

He began ripping at her outfit, but careful not to literally rip it. He didn't think it would be cheap to replace.

He finally got her naked and pulled out his handcuffs that he liked to carry just for her. He threw her to the floor and slung the cuffs around a table leg and soon she was 'tied' down.

He then stood up and looked over her, relishing the sight. He licked his lips. 'I seem to remember this position from our last encounter,' he chuckled.

Téa looked away. When he hadn't been at her last few performances, she thought he'd forgotten or wouldn't attempt anything. When she'd seen him in the crowd, her routine had nearly faltered. After the burger that evening in the café, he'd walked her home and just left her on the porch. He hadn't said anything to her about what he intended to do with her the next time he saw her.

Bakura undid his trousers and knelt over her, his legs forcing hers open. 'Hmmm,' he said quickly running his tongue alone her jaw line. 'You are a bit more responsive this time.'

'You don't have to tie me down,' she said quietly.

'Shh,' he soothed. 'Don't spoil the moment.' He plunged into her and groaned.

Ever since he'd not done anything to her that night he'd first seen her at the club, he'd not been with another woman as she requested and he hadn't even pleasured himself. Ryou had let him back into the house thanks to his 'brave act' and he'd just busied himself with making sure he didn't get on the boy's nerves again. He'd even done the washing up after dinner one day, which had Ryou smiling and singing for the rest of the evening.

He moved inside her excruciatingly slowly, enjoying her wetness. With every slide back in, she moaned a little and it was all he could do to stop himself from speeding up. He fondled her breasts and licked her nipples until they were hard. Then he took one in his mouth and sucked on it. He felt her writhe under his touch and he smiled inwardly. At least she seemed to be enjoying herself too.

He began to speed up, pushing deeply inside her with every thrust so that he was buried to the hilt.

There came a knock at the door, and Bakura frowned. 'I thought you would have told them not to disturb us.'

'I didn't know you were coming.'

Bakura continued his moments. 'They'll just have to wait.' With a sneer on his face, he thrust especially hard and Téa cried out involuntarily.

Mr. Angel's worried voice came floating through the door. 'China, are you okay?'

'Go away!' Téa shouted. 'I'm busy…ahh…'

'Oh, okay, just as long as you're okay.'

'I'm fine…ugh…'

Mr. Angel turned and looked at the guard. 'You didn't see anyone go in there?' The guard shook his head. Mr. Angel smiled. 'I guess her dances turns her on as well.'

Téa closed her eyes and arched her back as Bakura sped up even more. She felt her climax approaching and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He propped himself up and lifted a leg above his head and onto his shoulder. She gasped as the thrusts deepened and began hitting the right spot every time. Her breaths grew shorter and found that Bakura's groans of pleasure were also contributing to her ecstasy. She realised that she wanted him to enjoy himself.

With a final cry of pleasure, she climaxed and Bakura did the same.

**Graphic scene ends**

As the feeling died down, she expected him to just pull out of her and get up like had done that stormy night, but instead, he flopped onto her panting. He buried his head in between her head and her shoulder, his breath tickling her neck and ear.

After a few short moments, he reached up and undid her cuffs. He then wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he rolled over so that she was on top of him. He snaked his arms around her waist and hugged her close.

The motion surprised her and she lifted herself up to look at him. His expression was soft and his normally pale face was glowing from the exertion.

He laughed lightly at her expression. 'I'm not always Evil Bakura, you know. I can be tender as well.' He pulled her down and kissed her lightly, but it was passionate. When they borke away, Téa just stared at him. He was still smiling. 'Now get off me. My legs are a sleep.'

She got off him and he jumped up doing his trousers. She grabbed her robe and pulled it on.

Bakura turned to unlock the door.

'Bakura?'

'Hmm?'

'Since tomorrow is Saturday and I don't have to go to school or anything, do you…um…do you…?'

'Spit it out, woman.'

Téa fumed slightly. 'Do you want to spend the day together?'

'I don't think Ryou would appreciate me having sex in his house, and your mother _definitely_ wouldn't appreciate it in her house.'

'Well, I didn't really mean just staying in bed.'

'What did you mean?'

'We could go the arcade.'

'Childish.'

'The mall?'

'Too many people.'

'The park?'

'Boring.'

'Well, what would you suggest then?' Téa sounded exasperated. She was determined that if he was going to keep wanting sex from her, she wanted some slight semblance of a relationship.

Bakura thought for a minute. 'The library.'

'The library?' Téa asked. 'You go to the library?'

'At times, when I'm not hung over or watching television. I like to read up about my ancient past. It's fun to read the assumptions so called educated people have made when it's actually far from the truth. Plus I like the peace being in that quiet place brings.'

Téa smiled. 'Okay, the library then, and then maybe a movie and a quick walk in the park.'

'Only if we can make out in the movie theatre.'

Téa laughed. 'Okay then. It's a date.'

Bakura smiled at her laughter, which tinkled in his head, and turned to leave. _Yes,_ he thought. _I guess it is a date._

END

* * *

Heehee. Hopefully you thought that was okay. I know the lemon wasn't as graphic as the last one, but it was still okay. it was more the situation than anything. Anyway, review if you liked it, even if you read it last time. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: Twisted Relationship A

Hey Everyone, here part A of my next fic in my ongoing Téa/Bakura fic. The reason I've divided it into two parts is because it was a pretty long fic in the first place.

Anyway, there are no really graphic scenes in this (although the implication is there), and there may be the odd swear word, but nothing terrible. Technically, this could be a T rated chapter, but I'm not dropping the rating for the other chapters before (and just in case).

In this fic, Yami and the others find out about what happened to Téa. How will they react?

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

Twisted Relationship - Part A **

Téa looked over at the sleeping form next to her. He was lying on his stomach, his face turned away from her and she saw the fresh red marks on his back that had been made during their session. His white hair tumbled a little way down his back and onto the pillows, his pale skin glistening in the moonlight that was coming in through her window.

She remembered being at home doing her homework when a soft tapping had come at the front door. When she'd opened it, he'd been standing there. He'd shoved the door open and grabbed her in a crushing embrace and bruising her lips in a hard kiss.

Still kissing, he'd closed the door and half carried her to her bedroom. Once there, it hadn't taken long for them to become naked and soon she'd cried out in pleasure followed shortly by him.

A while ago, he'd come to her new apartment and raped her, although she could only remember him having his way with her, she hadn't struggled, and she wondered now if perhaps on some level, she'd wanted it. She'd moved back in with her mom not wanting to be alone again.

Then, two weeks later, he had showed up at the nightclub where she danced on stage (secretly) and had tried to take her again. This time, she had run away, but he'd caught her, and they struck a bargain. She was surprised at how susceptible he was to her plea. Perhaps on some level of his own, he had not wanted to hurt her.

Now, whenever she was at the nightclub and he pitched up, she knew he would follow her to her dressing room and take her. From time to time he would show up at her house knowing her mother was away.

And that's how their relationship went. He'd show up on her doorstep (or dressing room) and take her, most times violently, as was his preferred method of doing things. He wouldn't hit her (except that one time), but he would be harsh, sometimes calling her a slave and making her do things to him and sometimes tie her down before roughly entering her. But at least, she knew, he was only with her, as was their agreement, and always, he would make sure she wasn't physically hurt before he'd leave her. 'Until next time,' he always said huskily into her ear. It usually made her shiver. He would always leave her straight afterwards.

She wondered what it was about him that made her not tell someone about what he was doing to her. At one point in a previous session, he had hit her because she had not done something he told her to do. It had only been a slap across her face, which could have been harder if he really wanted it to be, but he had immediately apologised and begged her not to tell anyone, especially not the Pharaoh. He'd then untied her and hugged and kissed her almost lovingly. It was the strangest behaviour she'd ever seen from the former Tomb Robber.

Now he was lying there breathing in and out deeply and she couldn't help but watch him, his back rising and falling rhythmically. They never spent the night together so this was a first, and she liked it. She liked it even better that she had fallen asleep and when she'd woken up two hours later, he was still there. She stared at him.

'I can feel your eyes on me,' his muffled voice said from within the pillow. She started from the sudden broken silence. He turned his head to look up at her, his eyes haf lidded from sleepiness.

'Sorry,' she said. She snuggled back down and pulled the covers up around her chin. He was still looking at her through sleepy brown eyes. 'I said sorry.'

'I know, I'm just wondering what for.'

'For staring.'

'Am I that impressive?'

Tea giggled and looked at him. 'Well, sort of. It's more of a 'Wow, what is he still doing here?' look.'

Bakura smiled he turned over and lay on his back. He lifted an arm up so that she could cuddle into him, and when she did, he lowered his arm down and hugged her. He heard her sigh contentedly into his chest and her breath tickled his skin.

'This is nice,' she said. He was warm and she could hear his heart beating in his chest.

'Mmmm.'

They lay there for a little while before he tapped her shoulder indicating that he wanted her to move. When she did, he got up and began getting dressed.

'Why do you have to leave?' she asked him.

'Why would you want me to stay when all I do is fuck you against your will? I would have thought you would be glad to see the back of me.'

'It's not really against my will anymore, and I thought you were going to stay this time because you didn't leave immediately.'

'A momentary lapse. It won't happen again,' he said pulling his shoes on. Téa's face fell. Bakura saw this and sighed. 'You don't need me here cramping your style when you're trying to get ready for school.'

'Let me decide that.'

He looked at her. She was so beautiful in the moonlight, her eyes sparkling, her skin milky and her brown hair shining. Why wouldn't he want to stay with her and wake up next to her in the morning? He began to take his shoes and clothes off. He saw Téa smile out of the corner of his eye.

He lay back down with her and began caressing her body. He buried his head in her hair and breathed in her scent. She moaned slightly at his touch and mumbled something about being too sore. He knew, and he wasn't going to push her again. Instead, he hugged her tightly one last time and then fell asleep.

* * *

Téa's alarm woke them up suddenly the next morning and Bakura leaned over her and pressed the snooze button. He then flopped on top of her and fell asleep again. She had to squirm her way out from under him and went to have a shower. 

When she looked in the mirror, she noticed several bruises where he'd been a bit too rough. But luckily, none of them would be visible when she put on her uniform and they would be gone by the time she was next due at the nightclub.

She got dressed and was surprised to find Bakura still asleep in bed. She went over to the bed and ran her fingers through his hair. It was knotted, but still mainly smooth and soft.

She was about to walk out the door, when a strong hand gripped her wrist and she was pulled onto the bed. She yelped and Bakura straddled her.

'And where do you think you're going?' he crooned. He began to undo her blue bow that was part of her uniform.

She batted his hands away and tried to get up. 'I have to go to school,' she said.

'Not before I have my way with you.'

'I'm going to be late!' she said. With surprising strength she tipped him off and onto the floor. With a thud he landed and laid there rubbing his injured behind. 'Oh, I'm sorry!' she said.

'Don't worry,' he said, his pride hurt more than his butt.

'I'll, er, go and make some breakfast,' she said quickly exiting the room.

After breakfast, Bakura went back upstairs to have a shower and get dressed. Téa busied herself packing her books away and looked at her unfinished homework. It was a good thing it wasn't due today, otherwise she'd be in trouble, for the first time ever.

She was surprised to find herself humming a song and she was smiling. Did it really mean that much that he'd stayed? In fact, not only had he stayed overnight, but he stayed for breakfast as well!

She heard the shower shut off.

She suddenly looked up when the doorbell went. _Who could that be?_ She went to answer it. _Uh oh! _It was Yugi and Yami.

'Yugi! Yami! What are you doing here?' She only opened the door a crack.

'Hi, Téa!' Yugi said. 'Yami got up too early, so we were ready earlier than usual so we thought we'd come and meet you.' He tried to look through the crack. 'Why have you got the door closed like that?'

'I…er…' She heard Bakura come up behind her. She quickly glanced at him and mouthed 'Yami and Yugi'. He nodded and then to Téa's horror, he opened the door fully.

Yugi and Yami gaped at the sight. The former Tomb Robber was wearing black jeans and no shirt and hair was still dripping. There was a white towel slung over his shoulders.

Yugi looked at Téa, who was blushing. 'Téa? What's going on?'

Téa was about to open her mouth when Bakura began talking. 'What's that matter, little Yugi? Can't Téa have a male over other than you?' He looked at Yami who was frowning. 'Pharaoh,' he greeted.

'Tomb Robber.'

Téa's heart pounded in her chest at the two men watching each other warily. What were they thinking? What could she say? In the end, Bakura said something for her.

'I was too drunk last night to get home to Ryou and saw Téa's house, so I asked her if I could crash here.'

'How very nice of her to let you,' the Pharaoh said flatly.

'Yes, it was. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish getting dressed.' He turned around to leave, and that's when Yugi and Yami saw the scratch marks on his back. Téa also realised what they were looking at and her eyes widened, hoping they wouldn't think what they were probably thinking.

As Bakura went upstairs, Yami entered the house and looked at Téa with concern. 'Are you alright?' he asked her quietly.

'Yes, I'm fine, can we go now?' she said quickly, grabbing her book bag and walking past them.

'You're just going to let the Thief stay in your house?' Yami asked waving his hand towards the stairs. His faced had an exasperated look.

Téa found his reaction to the situation unreasonable, but she remembered that Yami and Bakura did not have the best relationship. 5000 years of fighting didn't stop overnight. 'Oh,' she said. 'No, not really.' She dropped her bag and ran up the stairs. 'I'll be back in a minute,' she called to them.

Yugi and Yami looked at each other.

Téa dashed into her room and nearly collided with a now fully dressed Bakura. He steadied her and mumbled an apology; another unexpected reaction from the King of Thieves.

'What did you do that for?' Téa hissed. 'They're suspicious now and you know Yami will probably kick your butt if they figure out what you've been doing with me!'

Downstairs, Yami and Yugi heard a loud guffaw emanate from Bakura's mouth in Téa's room and float into their ears. Yugi just shrugged at Yami's raised eyebrow.

Téa folded her arms and tapped her foot slightly in frustration as Bakura wiped his eyes from the tears that were rolling down his face. 'Just what is so funny?' she asked.

'The idea of the Pharaoh 'kicking my butt'! That fool could never win in a physical fight with me.'

'Okay, mister big shot! But you could have just hidden or something.'

'I don't hide.'

'Sure you don't. Hey, how long were you 'making yourself obvious' in that Millennium Item again?'

Bakura scowled then sighed. 'What do you want me to do?'

Téa was taken aback. ''Well, for one, I suppose you could be more careful next time and NOT open the door to two of my best friends so that they think I've gone crazy.'

'If I remember correctly, you were the one who opened the door in the first place.' He walked over to the window and opened it.

'What are you doing?'

'Leaving.'

'Through the window?'

Bakura put his right leg through the open window and twisted his body so that he could fit through. 'Well, I would go through the front door, but I'm afraid the Pharaoh might 'kick my butt'.' He grinned at Téa slyly before putting the rest of his body through and he jumped down to the ground, his black coat fluttering as he fell.

Téa ran to the window to look out; it was a top floor window after all, but he was already gone.

When Téa returned downstairs, Yami and Yugi were still standing exactly where she left them. She picked up her book bag and slung it over her shoulder. 'Okay, we can go now.' Yami opened his mouth to say something, but she pre-empted him. 'Out the window,' she explained.

Yami nodded. 'It stands to reason. He is a Thief after all. Going through windows is common practice for him.'

Téa suddenly realised she was annoyed at what Yami said, and wondered why.

* * *

Téa walked in silence in between Yami and Yugi. Yugi could sense tension in the air. Téa was blank and Yami was frowning. It was pretty obvious to Yugi what Yami was thinking. He thought it too, but they couldn't just accuse their friend of sleeping with the enemy. Yugi thought that their feelings were especially hard on Yami, since he's confessed to Yugi that he had feelings for her… 

-flashback-

'_Yugi, I need to tell you something.'_

'_What is it, Yami?' Yugi asked looking up from his homework. He was surprised to see the Pharaoh looking sheepish and blushing._

'_I…er…this is a bit hard for me because…these feelings I have…um…' Yami looked at his feet._

_Yugi smiled and stood up walking over to his now solid friend. 'It's okay. You can tell me anything.'_

_Yami looked up from the floor into his friend's eyes. 'It is hard for me for a few reasons though, Yugi. For starters, I have not felt like this before, I think. And secondly, she is your friend.'_

'She_?' Yugi was intrigued._

'_Yes, I er…think I have feelings for…'_

'_Téa.'_

_Yami blinked. 'Yes, how did you know?'_

_Yugi smiled. 'Simple really, I can read your thoughts, remember? When you don't remember to keep them private at least.'_

'_Oh, I…'_

'_So, you like Téa, huh?'_

_Yami breathed out. 'Yes…is that wrong?'_

'_Not at all!' Yugi said brightly. 'In fact, it's great! She likes you too, you know…well, at least that's the sense I get from her when you're around.'_

_Yami blushed again. 'That is good news.'_

'_So, are you gonna tell her?'_

'_Perhaps I will.'_

-end flashback-

Yugi nearly walked into a lamppost and stopped suddenly, just missing it. That had been weeks ago and Yami still hadn't told her.

The other two turned to look at him. 'Yugi, are you okay?' Téa asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine, I just wasn't paying attention.'

Téa smiled. 'Hmm, my friend Yugi: head always in the clouds,' she said out loud, but to no one.

Yugi put his hand behind his head and laughed. 'I guess so.' He looked at his watch quickly. 'Uh, you know, we still have awhile before we have to absolutely have to be at school.' Téa looked at him. 'Do you wanna tell us what happened between you and Bakura?'

'Really, there is nothing to tell.'

Behind her, Téa heard Yami snort.

'Yami,' Yugi warned.

Yami turned away from them.

'Uh, Téa,' Yugi said putting a hand on her arm. 'Why would you let Bakura into your house, especially if he was drunk? He could have hurt you!'

Téa sighed. What did she have to lose if she told them? They were her friends after all. 'Okay, look, promise not to get angry?' She directed that question to both of them, but specifically to Yami, who had turned round.

He was about to open his mouth to say something, but Yugi interrupted him. 'We'll try to keep an open mind,' he said.

Téa nodded. It was all she could ask for really. She proceeded to explain what happened. She started of very slowly, choosing her words carefully, but soon, the words spilled from her lips like they were a busted dam. All the while, Yami's face changed from angry when she told them about the stormy night Bakura first raped her, to surprise when she told them about her dancing at the nightclub and then back to anger when she concluded about her striking a bargain with the thief because she feared what he might do to her if she didn't 'control' him in that way. She could almost see the steam comning out of his ears when she said that last night was the most recent visit. Yugi just stared at her open mouthed all the way through the story.

When she concluded, Yami turned away from her, his first clenched. He was shaking with anger. 'Why didn't you tell us when he first visited you?' he asked quietly trying to control his fury.

'I was scared, wasn't thinking. I think he enchanted me somehow that time.'

'Why did you lie for him when Yugi and I came to save you? You were the one who called us!'

'I was confused! He threatened my mother, which he later took back, but by then I'd already made the bargain with him.' Téa looked down. 'I'm sorry.'

Yami turned to look at her, his amethyst eyes flashing. 'And now you still protect him? Why?'

'I…don't know.'

Yami's anger lifted and his eyes softened, but his jaw was still clenched, as were his fists. 'How could you not tell us? You should have told me.'

'What good would it have done?'

'I would have protected you.'

'How? You can't protect me all the time. He comes to the club, to my house.'

'Why do you even work at that dump?' Yugi saw Yami's anger flare again.

'Have you ever been there?' Téa went on the defensive…again.

'Of course not!'

'Then you can't say it's a dump! They are clean, friendly and pay well. Plus I get to dance, which is what I love doing!'

'Even if you get raped at the end of the night?'

'He doesn't rape me anymore, it's consensual!'

'Like hell it is!'

'GUYS!'

The two looked at the shorter teen. Yugi blushed at his outburst, then cleared his throat and became sane again. 'Oh hey, you know what? It's nearly time for school. How about we all go round Téa's house after school and have a homework party…type…thingy? Joey and Tristan as well. We could stay over, since your mom isn't home, and we could protect you from Bakura. Then we can figure this all out tomorrow, being that it's Saturday.'

Yami and Téa looked at each other. 'Uh,' Yami said relaxing a bit. 'Is that okay with you?'

Téa blinked a couple of times. 'I guess.' Her face was flushed. 'Sounds like a good idea.'

Yugi smiled. 'Okay, good,' he said walking past them. They started following him.

He grinned inwardly. Maybe the best way to save Téa, now that they knew her secret, was to get the two of them together. He knew Téa wasn't strong enough to stop Bakura's advances, so Yami could protect her, as her boyfriend. Bakura wouldn't dare touch her then.

He hoped that Yami and Téa would have a better chat tonight, and if not, he would facilitate it. Yami was her knight in shining armour, she was his damsel in distress, and Yugi was the…uh…what was he…magic love potion? He shook his head. He'd have to think of a better title for himself.

He glanced behind him. The two were walking next to each other, slightly apart, but he noticed them glimpse at each other and then look away, both blushing.

Yugi smiled and turned back just in time to walk into a post box.

* * *

Bakura watched the three walk off. He slipped back round the corner and began walking in the opposite direction. 

_So, Téa told them everything and the Pharaoh was angry? Perfect,_ he thought sourly. Now he'd have to contend with her friends. He hadn't admitted it to himself, but he'd grown to actually like the girl, rather than just see her as a sex object. That's why he'd begun acting strangely, as she no doubt saw. Staying with her over night, not doing what he wanted with her because she asked him not to, apologising when he'd hit her. They were all things he never considered when he'd initially taken her.

He growled and reached into his coat pocket for a cigarette, but instead pulled out a note:

_Bakura, I know you'll probably be very mad, but I got rid of those cigarettes. They stink, and kissing you is like kissing an ashtray and I hate it (the ashtray part…not kissing you). If you really are very angry, I'll (reluctantly) buy you another pack. – Téa_

What the…?

He blinked at the note a couple of times, then crumpled it up and threw it in a trashcan. She liked kissing him? He smirked. Well, he was pretty irresistible. And she was a good kisser herself.

Bakura continued on his way, forgetting his initial craving. _I think I'll pay her another visit tonight, despite the dweebs being there. They're not going to be with her all night…at least…not in her room._ He decided to keep an eye on their little party tonight.

* * *

'Hey, Yug!' Joey called to Yugi, whose head was buried in a math book. He recoiled with disgust when Yugi looked up at him. 'Yugi, what da heck happened to ya?' 

'What?' Yugi asked. Joey pointed to his nose, which had pieces of tissue sticking out of each nostril. 'Oh!' Yugi ducked his head into the book again and pulled the offending items out. 'My nose was bleeding. I walked into a post box.'

Across the classroom, Téa laughed at the memory. She managed to look sheepish when Yugi glared at her.

'Are ya okay, man?' Joey asked sitting next to the spiky haired teen.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Oh, Yami and I are going round Téa's after school. We'll probably stay over, I'll explain later why, but do you and Tristan want to join us?' Joey looked perplexed. 'We'll probably get pizza.'

'I'm there! But what's this all about?'

Yugi looked around the classroom. There were too many other kids with them, so he couldn't really talk out loud, so he wrote it down and handed the piece of paper to Joey. He read it. It was a mistake.

Yugi saw Joey's face go red. 'He did WHAT?' he exploded. Everyone looked up at him, Téa included.

Joey was huffing and puffing trying to keep his cool when Ryou walked into class. He saw him and lunged at the white haired Brit.

'How could you let that freak Spirit of yours do that to Téa?' He was shaking Ryou violently.

'Joey!' Téa and Yugi shouted at him together. They both got up and rushed to help the poor teen. They pulled Joey away.

Ryou was shaken. 'D…do what? To Téa?' The note was shoved in his face. He read it. 'Oh, no!' He looked at Téa and blushed. 'I am so, so very sorry!'

'Keep it down!' Téa hissed. 'Besides, it's not as bad as these two think.'

Ryou looked over her shoulder at Yugi and gave him a questioning look. Yugi mouthed 'Stockholm Syndrome' and Ryou nodded. 'Téa, I don't know what to say, I didn't know he was capable of it,' he whispered.

'Yes well, as I said, it's really fine now. I don't want to talk about it at school, can we drop it?' That last question was aimed at Yugi and Joey. They nodded.

The teacher walked into class and everyone took their seat for the first lesson of the day.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Next installment to come very soon! But please review anyway.


	4. Chapter 4: Twisted Relationship B

Here is the second part of my original story 'Twisted Relationship'. Hope you enjoy!

Warnings: There is a little bit of lime, some swearing, but nothing terrible.

Don't own YGO!**

* * *

**

**Twisted Relationship - Part B**

After school, Téa, Yami and Yugi headed for the game shop to get some items and Joey and Tristan went their separate ways saying they would meet them there.

Ryou headed for home as well, although he was asked to stay there and let them know when his dark half left the house. _If he's even home to begin with,_ Ryou thought.

He put his key in the door and opened it, expecting chaos again, but the place was just as he'd left it, except that the television was on and Bakura was sprawled out on the sofa. He was asleep.

Ryou took to opportunity to glare at his dark half, but didn't wake him up. He went into his room to start his homework, but kept the door open so that he'd be aware of any movement from the Thief.

_Thief indeed!_ Ryou thought to himself, careful to keep his thoughts separate from his mind link with Bakura. _He stole Téa's virginity! That's worse than gold or jewels!_ He stared at the piece of paper he was trying to concentrate on, butcouldn't focus.

With a snort of frustration, he dropped his pen on the book and headed for the kitchen to prepare something for dinner.

* * *

Bakura opened his eyes to the sound of crashing pots and pans. He yawned, got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen, stretching. 

'What are we having for dinner? Bakura asked sleepily.

'Roast head of Bakura!' Ryou snapped not bothering to look around.

'Oh, so you've been told too.'

Ryou spun around. 'How could you do that?'

'I'm a mean guy.'

'You're a sicko, that's what you are!'

'Look, kid, it's not like that anymore.'

'Oh really? Please do explain yourself!'

Bakura bit back a sarcastic remark. His light had every right to be angry with him, but he needed at least one person on his side, just in case. 'Okay, it's like this: yes, I did rape Téa, and it was my intention to do it again…' He ducked as a pot flew at his head. '…but she ran away the second time and when I caught up with her, she suggested that it become a regular thing…'

'That doesn't make any sense!' Ryou screamed and threw another pot at the former Spirit.'You must have forced her!'

Bakura dodged out of the way of the flying pot. He became angry and lunged at his smaller counterpart. Soon he had him pinned on the kitchen floor. 'Are you going to let me finish talking?'

Ryou's eyes were wide. It had been ages since Bakura was this rough with him. 'Y…yes,' he stammered.

'I think I may have scared her by threatening her mother, or something, I don't really remember. Anyway, she suggested that we become exclusive fuck buddies. Do you know what that is, little one?' Ryou nodded his head. He wasn't ignorant. 'Good. So yes, I did wrong initially, but it's turned out okay. It's a convenience thing and I like going to her and her only. And I think you will have noticed a slight change in me over the last month or so. It's all been for her.'

Ryou considered Bakura's actions since he supposedly 'saved Téa's life' that night she'd called Yugi and Yami for help. He'd been tidier at home, didn't smoke as much and didn't beat Ryou up. And in the last few days, he'd even been smiling, and not wickedly either.

Bakura smiled when he saw Ryou's expression soften. He got off the boy and offered a hand to help him up, which Ryou accepted. 'So, the problem is that the Pharaoh won't be as willing to listen to me. He hasn't even listened to Téa. They think she is confused.'

Ryou nodded. 'Stockholm Syndrome,' he said.

'What?'

'Oh, it's where a captive sometimes falls in love with their captor and in the end tries to defend their actions.'

Bakura rolled his eyes. 'I don't believe that sort of nonsense. The heart wants what it wants…you think she loves me?' Ryou shrugged. 'Anyway, they're all getting together tonight to 'protect' her.' He did the air quotes gesture. 'I'm going back there to make sure she doesn't hate me, but to let her know I won't touch her again, unless she actually wants me to.'

Ryou tilted his head. 'You like her, don't you?'

'Don't be a fool.'

'You do! You like her!'

'Watch it!' Bakura growled.

Ryou laughed. 'Please admit it, Bakura. You said it yourself that you've changed over the last month, and it's because of her. You want to be a better person for her.'

Bakura clenched his fists. 'That's not…I don't…don't be a fool.'

'YAnd now you're repeating yourself.' Ryou had a smug look on his face. 'I'll tell you what. I'll 'let' you go to her tonight, but I'm still going to call them and let them know you've gone out. If she tells you genuinely that she still wants you, then I will 'back you up' if Yami gives you a hard time.'

Bakura raised an eyebrow. ''Let' me out? Like you could stop me.'

'You know what I mean. Now, do you want dinner?'

'As long as my head in no longer on the menu.'

* * *

The gang were all tucking into pizza's when the phone rang. Téa went to answer. 

'Gardner Residence.'

'Téa, it's Ryou.'

'Oh, hi, Ryou.'

'I just thought I should let you know, as per the plan, that Bakura left about 15 minutes ago, I think. He has a habit of slipping out when I'm not looking.'

'Do you know where he was going?'

'No, sorry, but I thought I should warn you in case he comes over there. I don't think he knows about your party.'

Téa looked around her; Yami had wondered over to her and was tilting his head trying to hear what Ryou was saying. 'Thanks, Ryou, we'll keep an eye out for him.'

'Okay then.'

She hung up and looked at Yami. 'He said Bakura left about 15 minutes ago. I couldn't tell you if he was on his way or what time he usually pitches up, he's very erratic.'

Yami nodded. 'So tell me. Why did you protect him? You said it's consensual now. Does that mean you like him?'

Téa looked away from him. 'I'm not sure. I guess I've just gotten used to it. It's quite often and sometimes I think I even look forward to it.'

'That is a strange attitude to have under the circumstances.'

'Maybe I'm still under some enchantment of his, I don't know. I ran away the second time, because I could, and when he caught me, I panicked and just made that deal. I didn't think he'd actually go through with it, and after a few meetings and a couple of 'dates' I just kinda thought maybe it wasn't so bad.'

Yami looked at her. Her blue eyes shone in the unnatural light of the hallway. She had changed into a simple blue spaghetti top and loose white trousers; she said they were her typical nightwear, and her hair was up off her face. She looked stunning.

Yami wondered if this was the right time to tell her how he felt. If she truly had feelings for Bakura, she might think he was just saying it to snap her out of it. But, Yugi had said she liked him too.

'Yami?' Téa said putting a hand on his arm and stepping closer.

Yami decided now was not the time to tell her. 'You should have told us, I would have protected you.' He looked at the ground.

'How?'

'I'm sure that once you made it public, in a manner of speaking, that Bakura would not have tried again.' Yami's head snapped up. 'But now we know, we can face him together!'

Téa nodded. For some reason, though, she didn't feel like she needed the protection.

* * *

Later that night, Bakura watched as all the lights in the house were turned off. He'd been standing there for hours waiting for it to happen. He wasn't normally a patient man, but he knew this was important, and he had before, if his memory served him correctly, waited nearly twenty-four hours without moving from one spot trying to watch and learn guard change patterns at the palace. So a couple of hours outside Téa's house wasn't so bad. 

When the last light went off, he crept round to the back of the house and saw Téa's light was still on. Peeking in the window to the kitchen, he saw through into the living room and saw several bodies in sleeping bags.

He smirked. That meant that she was hopefully alone.

He easily scaled the drainpipe and jumped onto her little ledge. The window was open and he slipped into the room. It was empty, but he heard movement in the bathroom. She was brushing her teeth. Knowing the layout of her en suite, he knew he couldn't sneak up on her as the mirror faced the door. He decided to hide behind the door.

He braced himself against the wall and heard her shut off the water. She opened the door and shut off the light, and as she walked in, he grabbed her and clamped a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

She got such a fright that with a muffled cry, she collapsed to the floor and he went with her. He wrapped his free arm around her body, pinning her arms against her sides and his other hand stayed firmly over her mouth.

Something kicked in and he held her too tightly. He knew what it was. Despite his intention to just talk to her, he couldn't help himself. He tipped her over and straddled her. He replaced his hand with his mouth and kissed her deeply, and began fondling her breasts.

Téa felt utterly helpless. This is how it usually was, but this time, her friends were in the house, yet she had no desire to call out for them. Instead, she let him feel her, taste her. She kissed him back to show she was okay with what he was doing and soon, he got off her and picked her up.

He lowered her gently on the bed.

'My friend…are…downstairs…' she said breathlessly through his kisses.

'I know,' he whispered.

'They're supposed to protect me from you.'

'Do you want protection?' He kissed her just below her ear, a place he knew was a very sensitive area for her and she groaned. He smirked. He knew how to touch her and where.

Téa made a half-hearted effort to push him away, but he pressed himself harder against her. 'Bakura, no,' she whispered.

'You know you want it.'

'They'll hear.'

'You'll just have to be quiet.' He reached into Téa's beside cabinet and pulled out a piece of cloth, which he put over her mouth and tied around her head.

Téa let him do this, all the while, the anticipation grew within her. She knew that they could get away with it, and once Bakura left again, it would be as if he were never there. The next day would come and she would hope her friends would not keep wanting to stay over. Things would go back to normal…well…a normal she could handle.

* * *

Downstairs, Joey and Tristan snored loudly. They had fallen asleep very quickly and Yugi snickered. He then turned his attention to his other half, who was lying on his back with his arms propped behind his head. He was just staring at the ceiling. 

_Yami, why didn't you tell Téa how you feel?_

_I did not think it was the right time. She may have felt that I was just saying it so that she would not need to have those feelings for Bakura that she thinks she has._

_Oh._ Yugi wasn't convinced. _I think that after what's happened to her, maybe no time will be the best time to tell her. May as well take the plunge and do it now! Get it out of the way, you know?_

Yami turned his head to look at Yugi. _Maybe you are right, but surely going up there and talking to her in her bedroom in the dead of night might make her think that I want to…_

Yugi shook his head. _Now you're making excuses. You are a gentleman, and would never do that sort of thing, but hey, you know, if it leads to kissing and hugging, I'm sure you wouldn't be opposed to that._

Yami stared at his friend. _You really want this for us, don't you?_

Yugi blushed._ Well, sure, you're my best friends, why wouldn't I want you to be happy?_

Yami smiled. _Alright then, I will go up there._ He got up and began quietly making his way upstairs. _But no eavesdropping on the conversation!_

_I don't know what you mean, _Yugi thought innocently.

* * *

Bakura kissed Téa's neck and shrugged his coat off and let it fall onto the floor. 'This should be interesting,' he said thinking about taking Téa right underneath the Pharaoh's nose. He leaned over and ran his hands up Téa's hips and sides to her breasts. 'The very idea of getting caught should heighten your pleasure.' 

Téa, with her mouth gagged simply looked up at him. She just wanted him to take her, and then leave.

Bakura lifted her top up and began squeezing her breasts. It felt good and Téa moaned. Then Bakura pinched a nipple and she squeaked loudly in pain.

'Oops,' Bakura said, not really sorry. He chuckled.

* * *

Yami walked silently up to Téa's room and was just about to knock on her door when he heard her moan, then squeak. This was followed by the voice of Bakura. 'Oops.' Yami gasped and flung the door open. 

'Bakura!'

Bakura froze. He hadn't expected the Pharaoh so soon and he was caught with his hands up Téa's top.

Yami's eyes widened. He saw Téa gagged with Bakura straddling her. 'Leave her alone!' Yami yelled.

Bakura jumped off Téa and picked his coat up. He swept it on and headed for the window.

'Do not think that this will end with you just jumping out the window,' Yami said, he eyes narrowing. He heard movement behind him and glanced over his shoulder. Yugi, Joey and Tristan had joined the foray.

Bakura turned around and laughed. 'And how exactly did you want it to end, Pharaoh?'

'With you, in the shadow realm.'

'You know that place cannot hold me. I am the darkness. I control it, not the other way around.'

'Then prove it!' Yami spat. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. It was the Dark Magician.

'Yami sleeps with the Dark Magician in his pants?' Joey whispered to Yugi. Yugi waved him quiet.

Bakura scoffed. 'And just what is that playing card going to do to me? Give me a paper cut?'

Yami smiled. 'Not quite. Dark Magician, come forth!'

Light blazed from the card as the Dark Magician leapt out of it. He came to hover just above the ground, his staff poised, ready to strike. Joey and Tristan looked agape. Yugi's eyes were wide as well. 'Wow!' he breathed.

Bakura flinched at the sight of the very real monster in front of him, and the Dark Magician struck an offensive pose. 'Don't do anything rash, Pharaoh!'

The Dark Magician looked round at Yami, who motioned for him to stand down. The Mage relaxed, but only a bit.

'Do you really want to fight me like this? Here? We might destroy something, besides each other.'

Yami looked at Téa, who had pulled her gag off and was just sitting on the bed. 'He's right. We have to move this elsewhere,' he said to the Dark Magician.

'Why don't you just let him go?' Téa asked.

'What?'

'I said, let him go. He wasn't doing anything wrong.'

Tristan snorted. 'This from the girl who was gagged so she couldn't call for help, probably about to be raped…again.'

Téa frowned. 'He was not going to rape me. I wanted it!' She got off the bed and headed towards them.

Yugi looked at Téa. Clearly, she was confused. She needed some help. 'Uh, Téa,' he began. 'Bakura bad, Yami good. Yami help Té…AH!' Téa had lunged at Yugi and smacked him round the head.

'I'm not an idiot!' she said.

'Yeah, but you are pretty confused, Téa,' Joey said stepping into the room. It was time for some good old-fashioned Joey wisdom, which when he wanted it to be, could be quite profound. 'You see, although Bakura ain't hurtin' ya right now, there's no tellin' what he could do in da future. Just look at what he did to you in the past.' He ran his finger over the scar on her left shoulder where Bakura had cut her the first time he raped her. 'And because he isn't hurtin' ya now, you think he likes ya, which isn't true. He's usin' ya, Téa. And da thing is, if it wasn't you, it would be some other poor unsuspecting girl, which is why we gotta kick his butt now!'

Bakura had stuffed his hands in his pockets during Joey's little speech, and he had to admit it, it was at least partially true. He decided to say something. There was nothing he could say to make his predicament worse.

'That's not entirely true, although some of it is.' All eyes turned to him.

'Hands where I can see them, Tomb Robber!' Yami said. Dark Magician pointed his staff at him.

Bakura pulled his hands slowly out of his pockets. 'You see, although I did the indecent thing and took Téa without consent, it's grown a little deeper than that. Why would I risk this very encounter for her, when, as your little lapdog over there put it, some other unsuspecting girl could fulfil the same need. I must be a fool to keep coming back to her when thinking all the while 'this time, she will tell him'. Each time should have been the last time, but I've found myself strangely addicted to her.' He saw her blush. 'You know me, Pharaoh. I'm not a fool, yet I was foolish enough to take the risk time and time again. For her.'

Yami frowned. He didn't like where this was going. 'Enough, Bakura. This ends now. Dark Magician…'

'No, Yami, leave him alone!' Téa shouted. She ran over to where Bakura was standing.

'Get out of the way!' Bakura shouted. He tried to push Téa away, but she clung to him.

'No!' she cried.

Yami's Puzzle began to glow. 'Téa, if you do not get out of the way, I cannot protect you from him!'

'I don't want your protection, I don't need it. Bakura is okay. He doesn't hurt me!'

Something inside Yami snapped and before he could stop himself, he gave his monster an order. 'Dark Magician! Magic Sceptre Blast!'

'Yami, no!' Yugi shouted.

'Call off the attack!' Joey and Tristan shouted at once.

Everything moved in slow motion. Yugi lunged at Yami and grabbed the card away from his hand. The blast from the sceptre left the Dark Magician just as he faded from the loss of contact between him and his Pharaoh. The blast continued towards Bakura and Téa stepped in front of him. Bakura stared in horror at her actions and quickly shoved her out of the way.

Light flashed and everyone shielded their eyes until it faded.

When the light died, everyone looked expectantly at Bakura. The attack had hit him side on and had flung him against the far wall, narrowly missing sending him out the window. His shoulder was burnt and bloody from the blast, which had ripped through his leather coat and t-shirt. His hair was frazzled, but his Millennium Ring was glowing softly. He'd obviously managed to use it at the last minute to at least partially shield himself. Now he was on his knees.

Téa had been flung to the floor and her face had a few burns and marks as well from the close proximity of the blast. Her eyes were wide. Bakura had just saved her…from saving him…from a good friend of hers! She got up and knelt down beside him.

Realisation hit Yami and he sank to the floor. 'Ra, what did I do?' _I nearly killed Téa!_

Bakura slowly looked up at Téa. 'Are you okay?'

Téa nodded her head slowly. 'I…I think so…you?'

Bakura slowly tried to get up and winced in pain. 'I'll be fine. My Millennium Ring protected me. I'll heal, eventually.' He reached over and ran a finger down her face, smudging some grey ash across her cheek. 'You're a foolish girl, you know that?'

Téa smiled weakly. 'I guess so…'

Yami looked over at the two. He was racked with guilt. 'Bakura, I…' He stopped. He didn't know what to say. Téa hadn't been hurt, but the fact that she had tried to save Bakura from him, and he'd returned the favour all in a few seconds made him think that perhaps he had been very hasty.

Téa flung her arms around Bakura's neck and hugged him.

'Ow, woman! I have just been injured!'

'Oh stop being such a baby, mister big shot!'

'You know, I think I need a cigarette…oh wait…I don't have any!'

'They'll be the death of you. Besides, you're already smoking...'

'Oh, ha ha, very amusing.'

Yami and the other three boys watched their interaction. Tristan turned to Joey. 'How long did you say they'd been seeing each other? Coz it seems to me like a weird twisted relationship, but it works.'

Joey nodded. 'I was angry when I thought Bakura was hurtin' her, but maybe that's just the way she likes it.'

Yami grit his teeth and clenched his fists. He closed his eyes. It appeared that he'd lost his chance with Tea, reacted quit badly and nearly hurt the one he cared so strongly about. He took a few breaths in and exhaled slowly before opening his eyes again. Téa had helped Bakura up and she was examining his wound.

'I'll go get the first aid kit,' she said to him. She kissed him firmly on the lips before turning towards the main bathroom in the house. As she walked past Yami, she glared at him. Yami opened his mouth to say something to her, but thought better of it.

When Téa left the room, Yami approached Bakura. 'She…seems to like you.'

Bakura shrugged and winced at the pain in his shoulder. 'I guess she does.'

'And you like her?'

'Yes.'

'Is that the first truthful thing you have said in a long time?'

'Yes.'

Yami smiled wryly. 'Then so be it. As long as Téa wants you to keep doing what you're doing, then I have no choice but to accept it. But I do not like it. Rest assured that if you ever hurt Téa in one way or another, I will hunt you down and my Dark Magician will finish what he started. Got that?' Yami looked at the Thief in the eyes. 'In the mean time, I will accept that you and Téa are something of an item and I will not stand in your way.'

Bakura smirked. 'Well, fuck you very much, Pharaoh, but thanks for thinking of me.'

Téa returned with the first aid kit and immediately walked over to Bakura. 'Why don't you guys go back downstairs and get some rest?'

Yugi nodded yawning. 'Sure thing, Téa.' Yugi grabbed Yami's arm and began dragging the Pharaoh out the room. 'I guess tomorrow is the start of a new beginning and we're going to have to get used to the idea of Téa and Bakura being together.'

Yami just grumbled as he let his lighter half take him back to the living room.

* * *

A week later on Saturday, Téa and Bakura walked side by side down the street towards the arcade. Téa looked up at him. He had a weird smile on his face. 'What's up?' she asked him. 

Bakura looked down at her. 'This feels…nice.'

'What does?'

'Walking in broad daylight with you, without the fear that I'm going to be attacked by the Pharaoh.'

'Oh, well, there may still be a danger of that.' Téa indicated the troupe following them.

Bakura glanced behind them. Yugi, Joey, Ryou and Tristan were chatting to each other and Yami was following them, arms folded and a scowl on his face. He was staring at the couple out front.

Bakura couldn't help it. He stuck his tongue out at the Pharaoh. Yami stopped walking, a shocked look on his face, before he growled and started walking again, but did nothing else.

Bakura chuckled. He hadn't shaken them off just yet, it would take a while before they were used to the idea of him and Téa being together.

He turned back to his girlfriend and gave her a quick kiss and grabbed her hand.

Téa smiled. Who'd have thought that nearly two months after a white haired devil showed up at her house and took her without consent that she would be officially going out with him?

As Tristan had said a week ago, theirs was definitely a twisted relationship!

END

* * *

Coming soon. 'Reversal', where Yami flips out at the relationship and goes a bit psycho! Please review. 


	5. Chapter 5: Reversal A

This fic I wrote because I felt that Yami really can't accept Téa and Bakura's relationship. Plus, he doesn't flip out enough!

**Yami:** I'll have you know it's not very royal or regal or...monarchy...to 'flip out'. And I hate what you've done to me in this story.

**Bakura:** You can stand to be taken down a peg or two!

**Yami:** Grr!

**Rogue:** Oh, will you please stop interrupting me?

**Yami/Bakura:** O.O

**Rogue:** Er, sorry, it's 7am on Sunday morning and I was woken up by a crying kitten. I swear, she's worse than a baby!

Warnings: There are a few graphic scenes, although nothing so terrible, basically just some lime, not full on lemons, and a few swear words, but the most disturbing thing about this fic is Yami's OOCness...as mentioned before, he goes a bit psycho. Enjoy!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**

* * *

Reversal - Part A**

Bakura watched with some amusement as Téa fumbled on the stage, trying to avoid the wet patch. She'd barely started her dance routine before slipping on it. Someone new to the club had thrown their drink at her. It had been a drunken move and Bakura had gone to throttle the hapless man. The club owner had thrown the drunkard out and Bakura returned to his seat.

Bakura and Mr. Angel had an understanding; anyone messed with Téa (or China as Mr Angel knew her), Bakura was allowed to use physical force, but only slightly, and he wouldn't be stopped…so quickly.

Mr. Angel joined Bakura at his table. 'She'd not doing well tonight,' the gay man said.

Bakura shook his head. 'She knows this is coming to an end, tonight being her last performance. She'll get there in the end, I think.' He lit a cigarette, sighed, and immediately put it out. Téa hated it when he smoked. 'She told me she had saved enough money from doing this job to go to that dance school down town. She hates lying to her mother as well. This will give her an opportunity to 'go straight'.'

Mr. Angel nodded, amused at the gradual change that had taken place in the white-haired man. When he'd first met Bakura, he was gruff and he usually watched the dances and then paid to fuck one of the girls. They would often come out of it bruised, but paid extra as an apology and usually saying 'wow' a lot. Bakura had been a rough customer, but obviously knew how to please the ladies. He'd also cut the club's head bouncer the first night he'd been in, usually a ban-able offence, but Mr. Angel had given him a second chance, and Bakura was a good customer after that. And since he found China dancing here, he'd changed dramatically, and he soon learned of their relationship.

He sighed and looked up at the luscious brown-haired, blue-eyed girl dancing on stage. He knew China wanted to move on. 'We'll miss her.'

'I'll bring her round to see you all, as a customer.'

Mr. Angel smiled. 'That'll be a treat. I'll just go get her final pay ready.' He got up and went backstage to his office. Bakura remained in his seat and watched Téa dance around the wet patch, having gained her momentum. Her dance ended and the crowd went wild. She was about to walk off stage when Mr. Angel's assistant came onstage and stopped her.

'Gentlemen! May I please have your attention?' She smiled and put her arm around Téa's shoulders. 'After a wonderful stint at this club, our dear China has decided to leave us.' She waited for the crowd's disappointment to dissipate. 'I know, I know, but her time has come. She is moving onto bigger and better things.' The crowd roared and clapped. Téa smiled through it all, a flush reaching her already reddened cheeks. 'Now, for the last time ever, dancing in this club, CHINA!' The assistant walked of stage and more music began playing.

Bakura smiled as his girlfriend danced her heart out. It was a short one, but she gave it her all. By the end, she was sweating slightly, the sheen bouncing off her lithe body and making Bakura want to melt as he watched a line of perspiration fall between her heaving naked breasts.

The audience gave her a standing ovation as she walked off stage towards her dressing room. Bakura stood up, as he always did, and followed her, as he always did, his intentions clear to anyone who noticed the bulge in his trousers.

At the back of the club, a lone figure sat in the dark. He watched as Téa walked off the stage and a low growl escaped his lips as he watched through narrowed eyes as Bakura stood up and followed her towards her dressing room. He knew what went on with them behind those closed doors, and he didn't like it.

Yami got up and with a final glance towards the stage, he stalked out of the club into the cold night air and decided to go for a long aimless walk.

* * *

'Yami, where have you been?' a sleepy Yugi asked him as he quietly walked towards his own bedroom. 

Yami grimaced. He'd been trying to keep very quiet so as not to wake Yugi up. 'I went for a walk.'

'At this time of night?' Yugi yawned and glanced back into his room at his alarm clock. 'It's 2am!'

'I could not sleep.'

Yugi raised an eyebrow. 'What's wrong?'

Yami cursed Yugi's inquisitive nature and ability to tell when he was upset. 'Nothing.'

'Something is clearly wrong. You're being all defensive!'

'I am not!' Yami said emphatically.

'Yami!' Yugi hissed. He looked towards his grandfather's door. 'You'll wake him!'

'Sorry.' Yami shifted from one foot to the other. 'The walk did me good, Yugi. I am tired now, so I will go to bed.' He forced a smiled onto his face and hoped it looked genuine.

Yugi eyed him suspiciously. 'Okay then,' he said warily. 'But we're going to talk about this at breakfast!'

Yami nodded and retreated into his room. He shut the door quickly and breathed a sigh of relief. Yugi would kill him if he knew he'd been out and about for the reason's he had. How could he tell his light that for the past few weeks since finding out about Téa and Bakura's relationship, he'd been watching Téa to make sure she was okay? He called it watching, others would call it stalking, but he couldn't help it. He'd finally admitted his feelings for the girl and the thought of her with anyone else was bad enough, but to be with his greatest enemy…he found it very hard to accept it. He was angry and jealous and wanted nothing better for Bakura to break her heart, and he would be there to pick up the pieces.

But it hadn't been going in that direction. He watched as Bakura and Téa became a firmer couple. It wasn't just about the sex. They went out as a couple, did couple type things and Téa looked happy. Bakura did too and he'd changed. Ryou was the gang's link to him and the smaller look alike had been on cloud nine at his yami's new attitude.

Yami flopped on his bed and stared out the skylight at the moon. It was waning, much like Yami's patience for the situation. He had narrowly avoided an incident one evening where Téa had been at the nightclub and he had thought Bakura was not there. He'd decided to head down to the dressing room to talk to her, but Bakura had come through the doors and rushed down the isle towards the back of the stage to join her. Yami had barely had enough time to hide before Bakura could spot him and he'd left the club wondering what had delayed the former Tomb Robber.

He sighed. In Yami's reasonable mind, Bakura's attitude change was for the best. Bakura was kind and loving towards Téa and that meant he wasn't out hurting other people, and this included Ryou. Who was he to break up a relationship, which could impact on many others? _Ra, damn it! Why can I not get passed this?_

Yami closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. He slipped into a shallow yet dream-filled sleep.

* * *

Bakura ran a slender finger down Téa's naked back as she slept, tracing the odd bite mark he'd inflicted less than an hour ago. She wriggled at his touch. He stifled a chuckle. He blew gently on her neck and watched as goose bumps appeared on her skin. She shivered and eventually turned to face him. 

'Okay, I'm awake,' she said biting back a yawn. She looked over his shoulder at the clock and groaned when she saw it was 2am. 'Bakura, I have to get up in a few hours to go to school, why did you wake me up now?' she whined.

Bakura pulled her closer to him and smiled mischievously. 'I want to go again.' The way he said it was almost childlike, except he had a deep resonating voice, and usually things he said just sounded sexy.

Téa giggled nuzzling into his neck. 'I can't. You rode me kinda rough earlier.'

'Oh, sorry.' He kissed her lightly on the lips. 'But since you are awake…' He looked intensely in her eyes. 'I want to give you something.' He took off the Millennium Ring and dangled it in front of her face.

Téa propped herself up on her elbows and looked at the golden object. 'The Ring?'

He shook his head. 'Just a piece of it.' He lowered it to the bed and carefully began removing the lowest tassel. It unhooked and he put the remaining artefact back around his neck. He then reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a thin golden chain. He hooked it into the small link of the tassel and reached over to put it around Téa's neck. He then leaned back to admire it. 'The Ring is infused with my spirit, as you know, and I want you to have a piece of me with you at all times.'

Téa touched the tassel and it glowed dimly. 'It's beautiful.' She looked at Bakura. His face had a soft expression and for a moment, he almost looked exactly like Ryou, or rather, simply content. 'Thank you.'

'It's also a way to keep an eye on you, in case you get into trouble. Like my link with Ryou, and the Pharaoh with Yugi, you and I will have a weak link.' He leaned over and kissed her and then got up out of bed.

'Where are you going?' she asked.

He pulled on a pair of loose fitting trousers, but no top. 'I'm hungry, going to get something to eat. See if Ryou has any lasagne left over from dinner.' He turned back to her. 'You go back to sleep. What are you doing awake at 2am anyway? You've got to get up in a few hours for school!' He skipped nimbly out of the way of a flying pillow and laughed deeply as he exited his room.

* * *

_Yami opened his eyes. He was on a hill, which led up to a short plateau and then a long drop into the sea. The hill was very green, the sky was brilliant blue, and a warm sea breeze fluttered his hair and clothes. It felt wonderful, the smell of the salty air was intoxicating and the only sound he could hear was the sea washing up against the cliffs below_

_He spotted a lone figure at the top of the hill overlooking the sun sparkling sea. It was Téa. He called out to her, but he had no voice. He was surprised, and began walking towards her, but he didn't seem to be making any progress. He reached out to her._

_Suddenly, he was standing closer to her. He waved at her, but she was oblivious to his presence. He waved more frantically, but it was obvious he was not really there._

_Just then, Bakura walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned into his touch and smiled at him. He smiled back and they embraced warmly. Yami felt a pang in his heart. He wanted that with Téa. He watched as Bakura tilted Téa's head and kissed her softly on her lips Téa wrapped her arms around his neck. Yami tried to shut his eyes, disappear, but he was compelled to watch._

_Eventually, he looked away, surveying the landscape. It was beautiful, but black clouds had begun to roll in over the sea. They were heading for them at an alarming speed and Yami turned back to the couple._

_His eyes widened. Whilst still kissing, black bats wings sprouted slowly from Bakura's back and spread out behind him. A devil's tail shot out from his backside and swished left and right. Téa seemed not to notice this with her eyes closed. Bakura proceeded to step forward, pushing Téa backwards towards the edge of the cliff._

'_No!' Yami cried, but again, no voice came out. He tried to step forward, but his feet were firmly planted to the ground. He couldn't move. 'Téa!'_

_He watched in horror as Bakura leaned forward, Téa teetering on the edge, but still unaware of what was going on. The kiss was broken and Téa looked at Bakura through lidded eyes. She smiled at him._

'_I love you,' she said and Bakura grinned wickedly. She then seemed to look straight at Yami, her eyes sad._

_Yami watched open-mouthed as Téa slowly let go of Bakura's neck and began to fall backwards. Then Bakura let go of her waist. She fell of the edge._

'_No, Téa!' Yami cried again. He lunged forward and could move. He leapt off the edge passed Bakura who was still smiling evilly. They seemed to fall very slowly, but Yami's mind was rushing a mile a minute. He reached for her and she lifted an arm for him to catch. If he could just make contact, he felt he could save her._

_The rush of the sea came up suddenly and engulfed Téa and Yami knew there was nothing more he could do. He waited for his own inevitable plunge into the deep…_

Yami sat up suddenly from the sensation of drowning. He spluttered and wiped his face and opened his eyes. There was nothing there, no water except the sweat on his body. He had half expected Yugi to have thrown a glass of water on him, but this was not the case.

He got out of bed and noticed the sun had risen and it was 9am. Yugi would have already left for school and Yami had work to do in the game shop below.

'I know what I have to do,' he said to himself. 'Téa does not realise she is in danger, and I intend to make her see it!'

* * *

Yami stood outside Yugi's school and waited for the final bell to ring. When it did, he stood aside and kept a look out for Téa. He spotted Yugi, Tristan and Joey and prayed they wouldn't see him. He didn't usually come to the school for any reason and he didn't want Yugi to think he was on a special mission. He hid in the shadow of some trees and tried to make himself look inconspicuous. It must have worked because Yugi etc walked right by and didn't notice him. When they had gone, he turned his attention back to the exiting students and his heart flopped when he saw Bakura approach the stairs. _What is he doing here?_ His internal question was answered when he saw Ryou and Téa walk out together and join the Tomb Robber. 

He growled in the shadows, but stopped when he saw Tea shake her head at Bakura and gave him a kiss. Bakura looked disappointed and held onto her wrist, not letting her go. _Let her go, Tomb Robber!_ He saw Téa laugh and playfully push him away. He relented and grabbed Ryou around the neck and pull him along. Ryou squealed to let him go, and Bakura did. Ryou fell to the floor. Téa laughed and said goodbye and headed towards Yami's hiding place, Bakura and Ryou heading off in the opposite direction

'Téa,' Yami said quietly, as she walked passed him.

She jumped. 'Yami! Oh, what are you doing here, and skulking in the shadows?' The last part of that question was said with a smile on her face, but she whispered it as if it were a secret.

Yami smiled and stepped out of the shade and into the sunlight. He quickly looked over her shoulder and found that Bakura and Ryou were off in the distance. 'Not going to Ryou's again?' He deliberately didn't mention the Tomb Robber.

Téa shook her head. 'No, I have tons of homework to do and my mom said that I could only go out tomorrow night if I did it all tonight. If I went round Bakura's, I wouldn't get a moments…peace…what's wrong?'

Yami's eye had begun to twitch. He put his hand up to his face and gently placed it over the offending movement. 'Oh, nothing. Just a nerve twitch,' he said. In truth, the thought of Bakura not giving Téa a moment of peace disturbed him. 'Can I walk you home?'

Téa smiled. It had been a while since she and Yami had been alone together. At times, she felt he was avoiding her. 'Sure,' she said brightly.

* * *

Bakura and Ryou walked silently side by side, Ryou was humming a tune and Bakura was ignoring him, having a cigarette. At one point, Ryou skipped when he hummed a high note and laughed when Bakura moved to the other side of the road to avoid being seen with him. 

'You know, you should try humming a tune sometime!' he shouted across the way.

Bakura began humming the Funeral March as loudly as he could. Ryou got the message and stopped humming. Bakura crossed back over before they turned the corner towards their home. He put the cigarette out before going in.

Ryou immediately went to the kitchen and started preparing to make some dinner. Bakura wandered in after him. 'I'm going to be bored tonight,' he said pouting.

Ryou turned to look at him. Bakura's attitude had changed so much, he hardly ever used to just strike up a conversation with him, and Ryou had to suppress a smile whenever he did. 'Well, we could rent a movie if you like…something gory…you like that sort of thing, right?'

Bakura scrunched up his face. 'Nah…well yes, but I don't feel like watching a movie.' He saw Ryou shrug his shoulders and go back to pulling out pots and pans. 'What are you going to make?'

'I don't know yet, I have to see what's in the cupboards.' He opened random cupboards and started pulling out ingredients. 'Oh, we're out of rice and pasta and potatoes…so I pretty much can't make anything.' He stood up. 'Better go to the shop to get something.'

'I'll go,' Bakura said quickly. 'You start doing your homework and when I get back, you can show me what you're making.'

Ryou blinked at his darker half. 'Oh, okay,' he said. 'But don't go to that corner shop, rather go to the mini supermarket. They have better quality groceries.' He gave Bakura the money. 'And don't spend it on booze!' he shouted as the door closed.

* * *

Téa and Yami walked in silence up to Téa's front porch. They had hardly spoken on the way there, but it was comfortable silence, at least on Téa's part. Yami had tried several times to get something out of his mouth, but he kept revising how he was going to say it in his head. 

Téa turned to Yami before she opened her door. 'Thanks for seeing me home and maybe I'll see you during the weekend?' she asked.

Yami smiled. 'Well, Yugi's grandfather has asked me to help him tomorrow, but I believe Yugi is planning something for Sunday, so probably then.'

Téa nodded. 'Okay.' She turned and opened the door. 'See you later!' She closed the door.

Yami was disappointed that Téa hadn't invited him in, but he turned and began walking home.

_Yami?_

_Yugi_, he replied.

_Are you out and about?_

_Yes._

_Are you on your way home for dinner? If you are, could you stop at the grocery store and get a few things for Grandpa? Do you have some money?_

_Yes, I can and I do._

_Great!_ Yugi reeled of a short list and Yami made a mental note of each item before Yugi asked him to hurry.

He sighed. At least the menial task would take his mind off that dream. For some reason, he'd not had the courage to warn Téa. He snorted at the though. Him! Not have the courage? It was laughable. But Yami reckoned it was because his own emotions were confusing him. Was the dream a manifestation of his want for Téa and Bakura to split, or was it a genuine warning?

He entered the grocery store and started gathering the items Yugi had asked him to get and was so deep in thought that he accidentally bumped into someone. 'Oh, excuse me,' he said apologetically, then froze when he saw who it was. 'Tomb Robber!'

'Oh great!' Bakura said rolling his eyes. 'Pharaoh.'

'What are you doing here?' Yami asked going on the defensive.

Bakura raised an eyebrow and indicated his basket. 'Er…shopping. This is the grocery store, right?'

Yami backed down a bit, but eyes the contents of the thief's basket. There was rice, pasta and a bag of potatoes. 'Since when do you actually buy stuff?'

'For your information, I haven't stolen anything since Battle City!'

'Except Téa's innocence!'

The two glared at each other before Bakura finally broke away. 'You know, you could be a little nicer to me, now that Téa and I are officially an item. She got over that incident, you should too.'

Yami's eye twitched and he slapped his hand over it in an attempt to stop it. 'I said I would try to accept that you are together, I never said I would be nice to you, or like it for that matter.'

Bakura chuckled. 'So, you still have a problem with it?' He danced away in a small circle. 'Oh, please, Pharaoh, please don't attack me with your Dark Magician again!' he said this in a mocking tone.

Yami growled, his hand still clamped to his face. 'Watch it, Tomb Robber!'

Bakura shrugged. 'You should get that eye checked out. It might be infected or something.' He grabbed a bottle of instant coffee and dropped it in his basket before turning away from the bewildered Pharaoh.

Yami watched Bakura walk away from him and go to the check out. His eye had stopped twitching and he glared at the retreating white-haired man. 'I vow that you will pay for all you have done to Téa in the past, and I will stop you from hurting her in the future!' he mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Yugi heard the front door slam. _Uh oh,_ he thought. He was sitting in the kitchen reading a book when Yami stomped towards him with the shopping. He sighed and closed the book carefully and put it aside. 'What's wrong, Yami?' 

'That Tomb Robber is…is…insufferable! Unbearable, intolerable!' He threw the bags on the table and an orange rolled out of one and fell on the floor.

Yugi leaned over to grab it and looked curiously at his dark half. 'What now?'

'He is defending what he did to Téa, just because they are now an item, as if it was his plan, like he knew that by raping her that she would fall in love with him!'

'Yami, please calm down,' Yugi said getting off his chair and putting a hand gently on Yami's shoulder. 'I haven't seen you like this…ever!' He pulled another chair out and pushed down on Yami.

Yami allowed himself to be guided by Yugi. He sat down on the empty chair and slumped his shoulders. He placed his elbows on the table and rubbed his face with his hands. 'I have a headache,' he said.

Yugi was now concerned for his dark half. If Yami ever had a headache, he never mentioned it. This must be bad. 'Do you want a cup of tea?' Without waiting for an answer, he turned towards the kettle and began boiling some water.

'Thank you, Yugi.'

Yugi made the tea and placed the steaming cup in front of Yami. Yami sipped at it tentatively before sighing deeply. 'Maybe you should go lie down in a dark room.' Yugi suggested. 'I'll tell grandpa that you'll join us later when your headache has gone.'

Yami folded his arms on the table and put his head on them. 'No, it's okay, Yugi.' He contemplated telling Yugi about his dream, and when he hesitated, he knew than it must just be his overactive imagination and emotions playing up. If he genuinely thought Téa or anyone was in danger, he would tell Yugi immediately. 'Actually, I think I _will_ just go lie down for a while.' He smiled weakly and stood up. He exited the kitchen and headed for the bedroom.

Yugi watched him go and shook his head. He would have to see if Yami was feeling better later, but right now, he had to prepare dinner.

* * *

Yami thrashed in his bed, another dream enveloping him: 

_Téa was bound with ropes. Yami also noticed was that she had bright voluminous white wings, like that of an angel. 'Téa!' he cried._

_She looked up at him slowly and mouthed something to him. He squinted to see what it was. 'I can't hear you!'_

_She mouthed again: help me!_

_Yami tried to take a step towards her, but a strong cold hand clamped down on his shoulder and spun him around. He came face to face with Bakura, who was once again in devil attire, his big black wings wrapping around him and Yami. 'What are you doing?'_

'_Making sure she can't see what I'm about to do,' Bakura growled. He placed a hand on Yami's chest and a shock wave shot through him. He screamed in pain. Bakura then released Yami and he dropped to the floor. 'She is mine, you'll never have her.'_

_Yami struggled to get up and began walking as quickly as possible towards Téa, his hand pressed against his aching chest._

_Bakura frowned. 'What do you think you are doing?'_

_Yami's vision fuzzed as he looked at Bakura. 'I have to protect her from you!' he strained. When he looked back, Téa was standing in front of him, no longer bound, and her beautiful face was marred with a venomous smile. Her white wings had been replaced with black ones. 'Téa?'_

'_It's too late, Pharaoh,' Bakura said behind him. 'I told you; she is mine.'_

_Téa placed a hand on Yami's chest. 'Leave me alone!' she screamed at him and another shock wave threw him backwards._

_Before he landed on the ground, a hole opened up and he began to fall into it._

'_Téaaaaaaaaaaaaa!'_

Yami sat up in a sweat again, panting deeply. _This is ridiculous!_ He shot out of bed and ran downstairs and out the door. He headed in a dead run towards Téa's house.

Yugi looked round as the door slammed shut and wondered where his friend was going in such a hurry. He stood up and wrote a quick note to his Grandfather before following Yami out the door, but the taller boy had already disappeared. He turned in a direction he thought his dark half might be headed and set out in a quick pace.

Yami skidded around a corner and nearly slammed into a policeman. 'Whoa, watch it, boy!' the man said steadying him. 'What's the hurry?'

'I…' Yami didn't know what to say. His interaction with other people was limited and he was sure telling a policeman about his dreams and fears would only be met with suspicion. 'I was running away from a dog,' he finished.

The policeman looked over Yami's shoulders and saw an empty street. 'I don't see anything.'

'He was right behind me, teeth bared. I was fearful that he would bite me.'

The policeman, who hadn't let go of Yami's shoulders looked back at the young man. 'Have you been drinking tonight?'

'What? No!'

'Don't shout at me, boy.' The policeman's grip got tighter.

Yami growled. 'I don't have time for this.' He released a shot of shadow magic at the man and he watched as his eyes grew vacant. The death grip on his shoulders weakened and the man slumped to the floor. Without a backwards glance, Yami stepped over the man and continued towards Téa's house.

Yami wasn't proud of himself. That was the first time he'd used his magic to hurt an innocent person, yet he felt no remorse. He was on a mission; his mind clouded by his need to do what he felt was right.

Yami approached Téa's front door and was about to knock when he heard some movement round the side of the house. He peered round the corner and saw Téa's mother taking out the trash.

'Gods, how do two people make so much mess?' she asked herself out loud. She threw the bag into the garbage can and gently replaced the lid. She turned to go back into the house and jumped when she saw a shadowy figure standing behind her. 'Eep! Oh, Yami, it's just you.' She smiled at him. 'What are you doing out so late?'

'I need to speak to Téa.'

'Oh, well, she's upstairs finishing her homework, but I've told her she can't go out or have visitors tonight until it's finished.'

Yami frowned. 'I have to speak to her, now.'

'Yami, please respect my wishes for my daughter and come back tomorrow. I'm sure whatever it is you need to ask her or tell her can wait until tomorrow.' She stepped around him and felt him grab her wrist. 'Yami Moto, let go of my arm!'

'I'm sorry, but I have to speak to Téa now, despite your wishes.' His Puzzle glowed and Mrs. Gardner's eyes glazed over. With a soft sigh, she fell forwards into his arms.

Yami lifted her up and carried her into the house, placing her gently on the couch. To an onlooker, it would appear as if she were simply sleeping.

When he made sure she was okay and looked comfortable, he turned and looked around the house. He found the stairs that lead up to the first floor and quietly looked in each room until he heard soft music emanating from one. The door was slightly ajar and he opened it quietly.

He saw Téa lying on her bed on her stomach pouring over a maths book and chewing lightly on a pencil. The music was coming from a stereo on a shelf, which was next to a picture of her and the rest of the gang.

The door squeaked and Téa looked round. 'Yami? What are you doing here?' She got off the bed and flinched when she saw his frown. 'What's wrong?'

'You are in danger, Téa.'

'I am?' she asked nervously. 'In what way?'

'Bakura.'

Téa visibly relaxed and laughed. 'No, Yami, Bakura's changed for the better now. He would never hurt me.'

Yami grit his teeth. 'Never hurt you? He raped you, Téa! Your mind has been clouded by his shadow magic. Or have you forgotten his forceful nature already?'

Téa was taken aback. 'Yami, the past is behind me, I don't think it was like that anymore.'

'That's because you are under his spell.' He stepped into the room proper and shut the door behind him. 'I've been having visions that he will hurt you again and I need you to realise the danger and stop seeing him!'

Téa frowned and raised an eyebrow. 'Yami, are you sure this doesn't have more to do with your rivalry with Bakura than any danger I might be in? I'm sure if he had some master plan, he would have put it into action by now…hey, I can't believe my mom let you up here. I haven't finished my homework.'

'She's asleep.'

'Oh.' She had a bad feeling about this visit. 'I'm just going to wake her up to make sure it's okay for you to be here.' She started to walk past him, but he blocked her path. 'Yami…'

Yami placed a hand on her shoulders. Téa suddenly felt cold and fearful. She looked into his eyes, which were different somehow. They were redder than the normal deep purple and he was looking at her with indifference. He spoke; his voice deeper than usual. 'I'm going to make you realise that Bakura is evil even if I have to enter your mind and rip his presence from inside.'

Téa tried to back away, but he gripped her harder. 'Let me go!'

'No. You _will_ let me help you.' He concentrated his magic and slowly managed to push past her defences and entered her mind. He probed gently looking for Bakura's dark influence.

* * *

Yugi took in a deep breath as he rang the doorbell. He heard shuffling inside and the white-haired thief opened the door. 'Ah, the Pharaoh's light. What can I do for you?' 

'Evening, Bakura, sorry to just drop by like this, but has Yami been by here?'

Bakura shook his head. 'Not for a while, little one. I can't remember the last time I saw him here.'

Oh.'

Bakura raised an eyebrow. 'Is he missing?'

'He ran out of the house a while ago and I thought he might be on his way here…'

'Why would he come here?'

'Well, he told me he saw you at the grocery store and he was upset about…something.' Yugi trailed off not wanting to provoke the taller man.

'Hmm, yes, he seems to still have a problem with the idea that Téa and I are together.' Bakura stepped out into the cool night air and shut the door behind him. 'Let's go look for him.' He grabbed Yugi's wrist and dragged him along at a fast pace. He was already heading for Téa's house. He had a bad feeling that the Pharaoh was about to do something he'd regret.

* * *

After a few minutes of searching, Yami didn't find any darkness in Téa's, but rather a light that surrounded the thought of the thief. Yami's anger flared. _So, the Tomb Robber has masked his magic from me. I will have to try a different tactic._

He released Téa's mind and she blinked. He let go of her shoulder and she took a step back. 'How dare you!' she spat. She slapped him across his face. 'How dare you invade my mind like that without my permission!'

Yami smiled wryly rubbing his cheek. 'I simply did what Bakura did to you. He took your innocence without asking first. Why are you angry with me and not him?'

Téa's mouth flopped open and she took another step back. 'You're…trying to teach me a lesson?'

Yami shrugged. 'No, I am just trying to snap you out of your reverie. You are bewitched.'

'I am not. I really like Bakura! It's not magic on his part…not anymore.'

Yami's eye began to twitch again. 'Ra damn it!' he yelled. Téa took another step back. 'Would it help if I told you I like you?'

'What?'

'I like you Téa. I have for a while and never was able to tell you. The night I found Bakura in your room, I was coming to tell you that. And I am not sure what happened. The thought of you and that Tomb Robber made me so angry…'

'So you tried to destroy us both?'

Yami stepped closer to Téa backing her up against her bed. 'I tried to get rid of him, to protect you.'

'I don't need protection from Bakura, I've told you that.' Her knees hit her bed. Yami grabbed her arms to prevent her from falling over. 'But maybe I need protection from you.' The grip tightened. 'Ow, you're hurting me.'

Suddenly, Yami leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes widened at the sudden motion and tried to pull away, but Yami didn't let go. He deepened the kiss and pushed his tongue between her lips. She lifted her arms up and an attempt to shake him off, but he pushed her and she fell back onto the bed, the kiss broken, but now he was on top of her.

'Yami, please stop!'

'Did you say that to him? Did you ask him to stop?'

'I…I don't remember. What is wrong with you? This is unlike you!'

Yami shifted his weight so he was straddling her and stared into her eyes. 'Maybe if I rape you, you'll forget about him and start to love me.'

Téa's eyes widened more as he kissed her again. 'Yami,' she said between his lips. She moved her head to the side to break the kiss. 'Please don't. You are not like this.'

'You have no idea what I'm like,' Yami growled. He reached over to her bedside table and opened the drawer. He found the cuffs that Bakura usually used and quickly bound her hands above her head to her headboard. He then began to caress her body and undid the buttons of her shirt.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Not sure why I bothered to break the fic up. But hey, this is a good cliffy, even if the next part is just around the corner. You can review if you like, but youmay not have the time before Ipost the conclusion to this tale. 


	6. Chapter 6: Reversal B

See? Told you! You didn't have time to leave a review for the last one. Anyway, here is part B of Reversal!

Warnings: Lime, swearing, Yami being OOC!

Don't own!

**

* * *

Reversal - Part B**

Bakura, still dragging Yugi, suddenly stopped and the smaller boy bumped into him. He gripped his Millennium Ring and growled. 'She's in trouble.'

Yugi blinked at the glowing Item. 'What do you mean?' He noticed one of the tassels of the Ring was missing. 'Hey, it's incomplete!'

'The Ring isn't like the Pharaoh's Puzzle. If a small piece of the Ring is separated from the main part, it still has weak power. I gave a piece to Téa so I could be with her all the time, and help her in case she needed me.' His grip on the Ring tensed. 'I think she is in trouble now, I can sense her apprehension.'

Yugi looked at the thief's face. 'You really care about her, don't you?'

Bakura looked at the spiky haired boy. 'That is an understatement. I love her.'

Yugi's eyes enlarged. 'I had no idea…'

Bakura winced and let go of the Ring. 'He's…hurting her!'

'Who?'

'The Pharaoh.'

Yugi bristled. 'He would never hurt her! She's his friend.'

'The Pharaoh is not in his right mind anymore. I saw it in his eyes. He is not accepting the circumstances and it would appear that he is trying to get her to change her opinion of me. But he's using physical force and shadow magic…I can sense it.'

Yugi closed his eyes, tears welling up. 'No, you're wrong…he can't hurt her. He wouldn't hurt an innocent person.'

'You saw what happened last time,' Bakura shouted. 'He tried to destroy me with no thought for Téa at all. It was only my quick reflexes that saved her from being blasted by his Dark Magician!' Bakura looked up and suddenly bolted around the corner. Yugi ran after him.

They came upon the unconscious policeman. Bakura bent down to feel for a pulse. 'He's alive, but his mind is in the Shadow Realm.' He looked at Yugi. 'Unless Marik or Pegasus has suddenly got a hold of their Items, I can't think of anyone else with Shadow Magic.'

Yugi's tears were flowing freely now. 'It can't be…'

Bakura stood up and placed a hand gently on Yugi's shoulders. 'Help me stop him! Please!'

Yugi wiped the tears away, frowning. He saw Bakura's pleading expression and simply nodded. Bakura acknowledged his courage and they ran off again towards Téa's house.

* * *

Yami got Téa's top halfway open when a glowing light stung his eyes. He shielded them and when the glow dimmed he saw the part of the Ring around her neck. 'What is this?' he asked gripping the tassel loosely in his hand. Téa watched in horror as his face grew angrier than she had ever seen it as he realised what it was. 'You allowed him to give you a part of the Millennium Ring?' His grip tightened on the pendant. 'This must be how he is controlling you!' He ripped the chain off her neck. Téa winced as the chain dug into her neck before breaking under the pressure. Yami then tossed it across the room and it tinkled underneath her dresser. 

Téa tried again to reason with him. 'Yami, please listen to me. I'm not sure what's going on in your mind, but I think you need to back away and take a few deep breaths. Can't you see what you're doing?' She struggled for effect. 'You've got me tied down and you're talking about rape.'

Yami looked at her through narrowed eyes. 'You didn't object to Bakura doing it.'

'But that was Bakura! Bakura, the Tomb Robber, your enemy. He was evil; he was likely to do that sort of thing! But you're the Pharaoh. You're good, kind hearted. You don't go around raping your friends!'

'You just said it yourself! Why would you allow yourself to fall in love with a maniac like Bakura?'

'I don't know, it just happened. And you have to admit it was for the best. He isn't the same man. He wouldn't hurt me now.'

Yami put his hand to his face, his eyes squeezed shut tight. 'I…I cannot accept that. Evil cannot be so easily banished…'

* * *

Bakura and Yugi skidded to a halt outside Téa's house. 

'You go round the back, and I'll go my usual route,' Bakura said quickly.

Yugi nodded and bolted around the corner, whilst Bakura ran for his favourite drainpipe.

Yugi opened the back door gingerly and stepped into the kitchen. He walked past the unwashed dishes and into the hallway. He walked passed the living room and caught the sight of Téa's mother on the couch. He quickly went over to see if she was hurt. It looked like she was sleeping, but her brow was furrowed, as if she were in pain. _Is she in the Shadow Realm? _he asked himself.

He headed up the stairs for Téa's bedroom. _Yami!

* * *

_

Yami still had his eyes shut, straddling Téa. 'Evil cannot be tamed as easily as you make it seem.'

_Yami!_

Yami ground his teeth. This was not the time! _What is it, Yugi?_

_Where are you? You rushed out of the house in such a hurry._

_I am with Téa. _Silence on Yugi's part. _Yugi?_

_So it's true?_

_What is true?_

'You…you _are_ hurting her.'

Yami suddenly turned to see Yugi standing in the bedroom doorway. He had a sad look on his face. 'And you sent that policeman and Téa's mother's mind to the Shadow Realm.'

'What?' Téa exclaimed. 'You sent my mother's mind to the shadows?' Téa's eyes began to well up with tears. 'Not even Bakura would do that to my mother!'

Yami looked at her opened mouthed. 'What?'

Téa, even with tears in her eyes, was frowning in anger. 'Bakura may have been a bastard and raped me, but he never directly hurt my mother!'

'But…' Yami turned back towards Yugi. 'They are not in the Shadow Realm, just sleeping.'

Yugi closed his eyes and shook his head. 'You sent them to the Shadow Realm.' He noticed a movement at Téa's window. 'That's not something I expected from you, Pharaoh.'

Yami stared intently at his lighter half. He didn't notice Bakura sneak up behind him.

Bakura lunged at the unwitting Pharaoh and knocked him off the bed. With a cry, Yami hit the floor and rolled over and straight up onto his feet. With cat like grace, he straightened to his full height and glared at the Tomb Robber. 'Come back for more, have you?'

'Yes, and I see you've done half the job for me, Pharaoh,' Bakura said indicating the bound and dishevelled Téa. 'We make a good team of evil rapists!'

Yami growled. 'I am nothing like you!'

'Oh no?' Bakura said inching his way over to the bed. 'Just what were you planning to do with Téa before we crashed your private party?' He leaned over and was about to undo Téa's bonds when a blast of Shadow Magic threw him across the room. Téa screamed.

Yugi stood frozen in place. He still couldn't believe what was happening to his friend. He watched as Yami advanced on Bakura.

Bakura struggled up and manoeuvred around the bed, trying to get Yami away from Téa. Yami eyed him warily.

While Yami was distracted by Bakura, Yugi ran over to the bed and pulled Téa off and dragged her underneath it for cover.

Téa had tears in her eyes. 'Oh my god, what have I done?' she cried.

Yugi attempted to get the cuffs off her. 'It's not your fault. Yami's gone crazy!'

Téa looked at Yugi, his eyes were clouded over with concern and sadness. 'Are you okay?' she asked temporarily forgetting her own pain.

Yugi stopped his futile attempts. It wasn't an easy release pair of cuffs and required a key. 'I'm fine,' he said. He frowned. 'I mean, as fine as I can be in the circumstances.' He sighed. 'Why couldn't I sense it coming from him? I knew he wasn't happy about it, but I never suspected he would take it this far!' He looked ashamed. 'I almost feel responsible. We are almost the same person so it's like _I_ nearly…'

'It wasn't you, by any means, so don't feel like that! And you couldn't have known. He must have been hiding the feelings from you.'

They suddenly gripped each other in fear as another blast sounded above them and they closed their eyes waiting for subsidence.

Bakura jumped up and looked around the room. Quite a few of Téa's things were scorched. 'Pharaoh!' he roared at the figure on the floor. 'If you're going to insist we carry on fighting like this, I suggest we take it elsewhere!' His ring began to glow and darkness began to envelope the room. He was taking this fight to the Shadow Realm.

Yami got off the floor, which had now disappeared and shook his head clear of the blast Bakura had sent his way. 'Bakura, are you insane?' He looked towards the bed, which had disappeared and uncovered the two frightened mortals. 'Their minds are not strong enough to withstand the Shadow Realm!'

Bakura smirked. 'I am not the insane one here!' He held his arm out and the missing tassel of the Ring flew into his hand. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small key and deftly threw it towards Téa and Yugi.

Yugi, who'd had slightly more experience of the Shadow Realm, was still conscious and caught the two items. Holding onto the tassel made him feel instantly better. He unlocked Téa's bonds and held her now freed hand whilst gripping tightly onto the tassel. Téa's eyes flickered open and her mouth widened when she saw where they were. A quick explanation from Yugi was all she needed to understand what was going on.

Satisfied that Téa was okay, Bakura set his sights on the Pharaoh. 'Now that we are finally here, let's finish this once and for all!' He reached into another pocket and pulled out his deck.

Yami, ever the quick draw, pulled out his deck too. 'You presume to fight me with your pathetic deck?' He held his arm out and a Duel Disk manifested. It was merely cosmetic. The monsters would be real here, but they needed to be able to bring an army out to counter each other's moves. 'You could not beat me last time with it!'

Bakura did the same thing. 'I have a few surprises up my sleeve.'

Yugi's eyes widened. This was bad. If Yami won the duel, what would happen to Téa? On the other hand, what would happen to Yami if Bakura won? He looked at Téa, who had her eyes closed, tears falling down her face. Maybe he could talk them out of the duel before it started!

He let go of Téa's hand and stood up, walking over to the two who were facing off with each other. The Shadow Realm began clouding his mind. 'Stop this right now!' he yelled.

Both Yami and Bakura looked at him. 'Yugi, you need to have contact with the tassel to prevent your mind from being swallowed by the shadows!' Bakura said through grit teeth. He didn't want Yugi to be hurt, despite his allegiance with the Pharaoh. Téa would never forgive him.

Yugi shook his head. 'I would rather be swallowed by the shadows than see you two fight here. Don't you see, there will be no winner!' He turned to Bakura. 'If you beat Yami, how do you think Tea will feel about it? How do you think Ryou will feel about it?' He turned to Yami. 'Just what do you intend to do if you beat Bakura? You can't banish him indefinitely to the shadows, and again, how do you think Téa and Ryou will feel about you?' He closed his eyes. 'How do you think it will make _me_ feel?' He opened them again, and Yami was surprised to see fierceness in his light's eyes like he'd never seen before. 'You two need to think of the consequences of your actions before you start this duel!' he said to both of them He turned to Yami again. 'You have not been acting yourself! You nearly hurt Téa last time you guys fought and you were about to hurt her again before we showed up to stop you! Do you comprehend that?'

Yami looked at Yugi. 'I am doing what I think is right to protect Téa from Bakura.'

'You keep saying that! But she has told you hundreds of times that she doesn't need rescuing from him!'

'I have had a couple of visions that she is in danger, and every time, it involves him!' Yami pointed towards Bakura.

Yugi swayed under the pressure of the Shadow Realm. 'You…know they are not real…they are you feelings mixing up your true senses! Just like the Orichalchos did…' He dropped to his knees and Téa rushed over to make contact with him. He smiled weakly at her as he felt his strength returning. 'If you look in your heart and your head, you'll realise that what you are doing…what you have been doing, is wrong.'

Yami blinked at his other half and looked at Bakura. Bakura's duel disk had disappeared. 'Too scared to fight me?' he growled before he had thought. He regretted it.

Bakura held his hands up. 'Your light is correct. You obviously have serious issues that you need to sort out and I think it will be best if I step aside.'

Téa stood up, still holding onto Yugi. 'What? No!'

Bakura looked mournfully at Téa. 'I am sorry, Téa, but I am the bad guy here. I should never have gone this deep with you.' The shadows began to dissipate and soon they all found themselves back in Téa's room. Bakura turned to leave via the window.

'But I don't want you to leave me!' Téa cried rushing over to him. She grabbed his arm. 'I love you, and I know you feel the same way!' This was said more quietly.

Bakura leaned in to whisper in her ear. 'This is all my fault, and I need to make it right. The Pharaoh is a formidable person and I don't want him to hurt you.' He rubbed her cheek with a thumb. 'He needs time to realise what happened between us and accept it. He'll do what's right…in the end.'

Téa frowned, but she knew what he was saying made sense. 'It's almost like he wins,' she said sadly.

Bakura smiled. 'You know the Pharaoh always wins.' He kissed her lightly and slipped out of the window. Téa didn't bother looking to see if he landed safely, she knew he would. She sat heavily on her bed.

Yugi sat on the floor cross-legged, his head in his hands. He looked up at Yami, who was staring blankly at his arm where the duel disk had been.

_What's happened to you, Yami?_

Yami looked at him slowly. _What?_

_What happened in your mind? Why have you been blocking this from me? I could have helped you._

_I…do not know._

Yugi got up, angry. 'You don't know? You don't know? You've gone crazy! I know you don't have to like the fact that Téa is with Bakura, and trying to break them up is slightly twisted – most guys would try to sweep the girl off her feet - but to come here, and think that duplicating his previous actions would have any good effect is completely and utterly mad!' He'd been saying this and stepping closer and closer to Yami.

Yami had never seen Yugi so angry before. He'd even taken a few steps back thinking he might attack him. 'Yugi, please, I thought she was in danger, and I was confused. I got carried away.'

'You would never have forgiven yourself if you had gone through with hurting her…raping her even! She would never have forgiven you, _because_ you are her friend. I would never have forgiven you! No one would have. You are the good guy!' Yugi was now in Yami's face, the Pharaoh looking scared. 'You're going to have to look long and hard at your action and see how you can rectify this, if at all.' He looked round at Téa, who was sitting on her bed crying. 'And you're going to have to do it quickly!' Giving Yami one last devastating look, he turned on his heel and strode purposefully over to Téa and sat next to her.

Yami watched as the two people he cared for most seemed to turn their backs on him, but he knew why, and he was disgusted. He saw Téa lean her head on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi put his arm around her. The two did not acknowledge him.

He lowered his head and closed his eyes. Yugi was right, of course. He had to make this right, but he still couldn't shake the bad feelings from his head. Yugi's mini rampage had certainly opened his eyes to what he'd been about to do, and now what he needed to do next.

He opened his eyes and clenched his fists. He turned to walk out.

_What are you going to do?_

_I am not sure yet,_ he turned to look at Yugi who was still not looking at him. _But I will make this right, somehow._ He left the two still sitting on the bed.

* * *

Bakura trudged down the street towards his house, cigarette in hand. _I'm trudging? Since when do I trudge?_ He straightened up and took a few steps before slumping again. _Okay, so I'm trudging._ He laughed weakly. _I guess I'm upset about this._ He looked up as he approached the house. _Going to have to make myself scarce._

He silently opened the door and slipped in. He quickly looked in on Ryou, who was sleeping on his bed, face down, arm hanging off the side. Bakura smiled and shut the door. He went to his room and had a look around. He grabbed a small backpack and started throwing things in. _Just a few essentials,_ he thought throwing in his hairbrush that he'd 'borrowed' from Ryou, a toothbrush and some clothes. _Wherever I end up, I'll get the things I need once I'm there._

He grabbed a picture he had of Téa and him. He stuffed that in his bag as well and closed it. He walked out of the room and downstairs into the kitchen. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a quick note to Ryou.

_Hikari - I know you'll be completely beaten up about this, but I'm leaving (that was sarcasm, by the way). I've made a real mess of things and I'm not getting any joy from it, like I would have before. She really did change me, something I didn't think was possible! Anyway, I'm sure you'll be better off without me too. Thanks for putting up with me._ He crossed out the last sentence. _Don't do anything I wouldn't do._ He crossed that out as well. _Ra damn it, I'm not good with this sort of thing. Goodbye!_

He tossed the note on the kitchen counter near the kettle and opened the door to leave. He took one last look around and closed it behind him, heading for destination unknown.

* * *

Yami opened his eyes and found himself in the park. _What the…?_ He sat up. He was on a bench and the sun was rising. _I must have been too tired to get home._ He got off the bench and stretched the aches and pains out of his body from sleeping on a park bench. He then decided to head straight for Ryou's place. He needed to find Bakura and apologise. 

The thought of apologising to the Tomb Robber made him shudder. After 5000 years of rivalry, swallowing his pride would be difficult, but he had to do it, for Téa.

He reached the front door and knocked softly. It was still early and he didn't really want to wake anyone. He thought at least if Bakura were awake, he would hear the knocking.

After a few minutes, he decided to go round the back and see if anyone was in the kitchen. He found the light was on and Ryou was up making some tea. He knocked softly on the door and watched as Ryou turned round at the sound. The boy then approached the door and opened it.

Yami was shocked to see Ryou's face was flushed and his eyes red from crying. 'Ryou?'

Ryou's face scrunched up in a frown. 'You,' he said deeply, deeper than usual. 'You're the cause of this!'

Yami raised an eyebrow. 'What has happened?'

Ryou shoved something against his chest. 'This!'

Yami rubbed his chest from Ryou's ferocity and un-crumpled the piece of paper. He read it and understood what had upset the white-haired boy. Despite the past actions of Bakura against Ryou, Ryou still thought the world of him, and now he was gone. 'Ryou, I…' But Ryou had already slammed the door closed. Yami looked through the window and saw Ryou sit at the table and begin to cry again.

Yami looked at the piece of paper again and decided he now needed to find Bakura and bring him back. For Téa _and_ Ryou.

_Where would he go, I wonder?_ The Pharaoh turned and walked away from the house. He headed over to the nightclub Bakura usually went to and found it was closed. He knocked on the door and a cleaner opened the door.

'You're too early for deliveries,' the guy said.

'I need to speak to the Manager of the Club,' he said. 'Please, it is important.'

'He ain't here,' the man said.

'Do you know if a white haired man was here last night? About this tall, brown eyes…'

'Ya mean, Bakura?' Yami nodded. 'Yeah, he was here, for a while, but he took off early this morning.'

'Do you know where he was going?'

'No, I don't pry into his personal life!' The man shooed him away. 'Now clear off. I've got work to be gettin' on with!' He closed the door.

Yami sighed. He considered using the puzzle to try and locate him, but he was sure the Ring would block that ability, plus Tea still had a part of the Ring, and…

_That's it!_ He began to head back towards Téa's house. He needed the Tassel, and then he was sure he'd be able to find Bakura.

He walked passed the area where the policeman was. He was still there. Amazingly, no one seemed to have found him. Yami knelt down and released his mind from the shadows and quickly left before he saw him.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes at the sound of shuffling in the room. He sat up and saw Yami searching under the bed and all around the room for something. He put his arm protectively around Téa, who was still asleep next to him. _What are you doing?_

_I need to find the Tassel from Bakura's Millennium Ring so I can track him down. He has left._

Yugi got off the bed slowly and walked over to his dark half. _He left?_ Yami handed him the note and Yugi read it. _Oh. Ryou must be…_

…_Very upset, yes._ Yami sighed. _Yugi, I am very sorry. I have to make this right, for everyone. I do not know what came over me, but I am fine now. I have to find Bakura, apologise to him and get him to come back. Ryou and Téa's happiness depend on it._

Yugi smiled and yawned. _Yay! My Yami is back!_ He hugged Yami and squeezed. _I forgive you._

Yami smiled._ Don't forgive me yet, Yugi. I have to get Bakura back first, but I need the Tassel. Do you know where it is?_

Yugi crept over to the bed and gently pried Téa's hand open. She was clutching onto the golden object tightly, but relinquished it, still asleep. Yugi handed it to Yami without a second thought.

Yami smiled again. _He really does trust me, and he is quick to forgive,_ he thought to himself. Yugi was looking at him brightly. He nodded, no longer needing to say or think anything else. He turned and walked out of the room. A quick backwards glance showed Yugi getting back onto the bed with Téa.

As he walked down the stairs, he went into the living room and quickly released Mrs. Gardner's mind from the shadows. She fell into a normal sleep. She would be fine when she woke up, maybe have a bit of a headache. He headed out the door and held the tassel by its chain. 'Okay then,' he told it, not sure how to tap into it's power. 'Find Bakura.' The tassel whirled around and finally Yami felt a tugging. He headed in the direction it pulled him towards.

* * *

Bakura sat in a run down coffee shop just outside of town, a steaming mug of coffee in front of him. It was early afternoon. He dragged slowly and thoughtfully on a cigarette, contemplating where to go next. 

He'd gone to the nightclub last night, not knowing where else to go. He spoke to Mr. Angel, who seemed to never judge him, and without much of an explanation, he told him that he and Téa were taking some time apart and could Mr. Angel think of various places Bakura could go. Mr. Angel had given him the number of his brother, who ran another nightclub in Tokyo and told him that if he head there, he would be welcome. He was also currently looking for a lodger to take the spare room in his apartment.

Mr. Angel tried asking other questions and said that if he wanted, he could work in the club and use the small lodgings above the club until he found something else if he was going to stay in Domino, but Bakura had declined the offer, taken Mr. Angel's brother's number and left before the sun rose. Bakura also politely asked Mr. Angel not to tell Téa or anyone where he was heading.

Bakura gulped his coffee, trying to relax. He was sure Téa wouldn't try to find him. She wouldn't have the means. He took another drag on his cigarette.

The waitress came over and offered more coffee. He accepted, even though his mug was still half full.

Then a thought occurred to him. She still had the tassel of the Ring and could find him if she really wanted to. He smiled at that thought. She would try. She had the determination. The only thing that would stop her was resources, or lack thereof. And, she probably didn't know how to use it.

He sighed. He didn't want her to find him. That part of his life was over now. He had his own body and had made a few changes to his attitude. Maybe he could start over again.

The waitress came over again. He was her only customer. 'What's eatin' ya, honey?'

Bakura looked up at her. Before Téa, he would have told her to mind her own business, but he knew better now. 'I'm on the run.'

She sat down opposite him. 'Do tell! I could use an exciting story right about now.'

He smiled and proceeded to tell her his story. He left out certain parts, like the fact he was an ancient spirit who was trapped for millennia in an artefact, but he was honest about how he'd 'forced himself' on Téa, but they fell in love and how eventually, for her own safety and the sanity of her friends, he decided to leave.

'Sounds like this Yami person was jealous.'

'That is an understatement,' Bakura said draining the last dregs of his coffee.

'Well, I don't approve of 'forced sex',' she said using his terminology. 'But it seems you and Téa really are really in love and Yami should have accepted it!' She filled his mug again.

'I should have accepted it, but old habits die hard.'

Bakura and the waitress looked up. They saw Yami standing at the booth. 'Oh great!' Bakura exclaimed. The waitress looked at him questioningly. 'That's Yami.'

'Oh,' she said frowning at the spiky haired man. 'I see.'

Yami looked at her, but addressed them both. 'Look, I know what I did was wrong. I was out of my mind. I did not let Yugi help me deal with the emotions I was feeling.' He held his hand out and showed Bakura the tassel.

'Hey, that belongs to Téa!' the waitress said sharply.

'I know, but I needed it to find him.'

The waitress stood up when the door tinkled, indicating another customer had arrived. 'Well, I think you two need to be alone.' She leaned closer to Bakura. 'Let me know if you need anything.'

After she had left, Yami sat in her place. 'It is not like you to share information about your life with complete strangers.'

'Well, people can change. You and I have both proved that!'

Yami put the tassel in front of him. 'I have come to apologise and to ask you to come back.'

'I don't think so, Pharaoh. I wouldn't want people to think I'm weak.'

'Weak? You think coming back after leaving because of me is weak? I think you will find that Ryou and Téa will not think that.'

Bakura raised an eyebrow. 'You saw Ryou?'

'Yes, and he is very upset.'

'What did Téa say when you got the tassel?'

'She was asleep.'

Bakura emitted a low growl. 'And so you just took it?'

'No, Yugi was there with her and he gave it to me.'

'That boy needs to learn not to forgive so easily.'

Yami smiled. 'It's in his nature and I am extremely grateful for it. A lot of others would not be so forgiving.'

Bakura and Yami just looked at each other for a while, staring in silence. Finally Yami sighed. 'I am truly sorry, Bakura. And Téa and Ryou need you to come back. Is there anything else I can say to make you see I am being sincere?'

Bakura snorted. 'No, I know you are sincere. It's in _your_ nature.'

'Will you come back with me?'

'Say 'please'.'

'Please, Bakura.'

'Say 'Pretty please with a cherry on top'.'

Yami frowned. 'Pretty please with a cherry on top.'

Bakura smirked. 'Now say 'I am a stupid Pharaoh, and need to think before I try and break couples up when it doesn't suit me'!'

Yami growled. 'You are pushing your luck, Tomb Robber.'

Bakura laughed. 'Okay, okay, I was just seeing how far you would go with it!' He dug out his wallet and slapped some money on the table for the waitress, grabbed the tassel and they both stood up. He waved goodbye to the waitress. She waved back. The two headed back to the city.

* * *

It was early evening by the time the two yamis got back to Domino. The journey in had been pleasant. They'd taken a bus and sat in silence, getting off in the town centre and walking the rest of the way. They headed straight for Ryou's house.

'Do you really have to follow me in?' Bakura asked Yami.

'I need to make sure the next place you go is Téa's house.'

'That would be my next stop, but I would prefer to go there alone.' Not having thought to leave his key, Bakura dug in his pockets and pulled the keys out. He opened the front door.

'I'll come with you to Téa's house, to show her that I am sincere and then leave you,' Yami said.

Bakura sighed. The Pharaoh may have apologised and brought him back, but he knew they still didn't like each other. 'Fine, just keep out of the way if Ryou is home.'

'Bakura?' a voice from upstairs came. 'Is that you?'

'Yeah.'

A flash of white shot down the stairs and flew into his arms. The two boys tumbled to the floor in a heap. 'I missed you so much!' Ryou was nuzzling him.

'Get off me, Ryou! I've only been gone for a day!'

'Yes, but your note said you were leaving for good so I was in mourning mode.' The two got up. It was then that Ryou noticed Yami. 'Did _you_ fetch him back?'

Yami nodded, waiting for the scolding. Suddenly, Ryou wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him. 'Thank you!'

Yami pat him on the back and they broke apart. 'I do not deserve it, but I appreciate it.'

Ryou waved his hand like he was wiping away the past. 'What you did was stupid, but hey, Bakura has done worse and he's been forgiven. We can't do any less for you.'

Yami smiled. 'I only hope Téa sees it the same way. Her friendship means the world to me.'

'Well, you nearly ruined that,' Bakura said about to light up a cigarette. One look from Ryou told him he may have missed him, but he didn't miss the cigarettes. He stopped and put it away. 'But at least you've come to your senses. Let's just hope Téa manages to overlook the incident and you'll be okay.'

Yami nodded. He couldn't blame anyone if they hated him, although the justice would be unfair considering Bakura had done the evil thing and came out smelling like roses.

The three of them left the house and headed for Téa's. Yami, using his mind link, probed for Yugi and found him still there. Yugi was a rock, and would always be there to support anyone who needed it. He backed down when he felt Yugi detect his presence. He didn't want Yugi to know he'd found Bakura just yet. He wanted it to be a surprise for Téa.

When they got to Téa's place, Yami said he felt Yugi around the back, and they walked up the side of the building to find Téa sitting on the grass while Yugi was showing her his deck. Yugi looked up when they all appeared and the look on his face must have alerted Téa to the group. She looked up and her face brightened when she saw them.

She got up and ran towards them. She threw herself at Bakura and they tumbled on the grass. Bakura rolled them to prevent injury and ended up on top of Téa. He immediately began kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Yami, Ryou and Yugi all looked away to give them some sort of privacy.

'Shall we go inside?' Ryou asked covering his eyes.

'I think that's a good idea,' Yugi agreed looking at the floor with a blush on his face.

Yami just laughed and followed the two innocents into the house.

Bakura broke the kiss. 'I love you,' he said.

Téa had tears in her eyes. 'I love you too.'

Bakura smiled and got off her. He helped her up and brushed some grass and leaves out of her hair. 'He apologised, and he meant it. I know him. It must have been very hard to do, being so proud and all.'

Téa nodded.

Bakura looked her in the eye. 'Do you forgive him?'

Téa looked surprised. '_You're_ asking me to forgive him?'

Bakura looked serious. 'You forgave me.'

Téa looked at the grass, made a decision and looked back at him. 'Of course I can forgive him!'

Bakura beamed at her. He may not like the Pharaoh, but he wanted to make sure Téa was happy. He glanced at the house. 'He'll be happy to know that.' He saw the Pharaoh looking at them. When he smiled, Yami nodded and turned away and walked into a different room.

'Well, I _do_ value his friendship, but I just don't understand what happened. He went crazy!' Téa was saying.

'That's for him and Yugi to figure out. No doubt they will have an in depth conversation about it later, but right now, I just want you all to myself.' He snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her fully on the mouth.

* * *

Later that night, Yami lay in his room staring at the ceiling. He though about the events of the last day or so and groaned at the memories of what he had done…and _almost _done.

After he brought Bakura back, the five of them had stayed at Téa's house for some dinner, which Ryou offered to prepare. It was peaceful and Yami kept his head down for most of the evening. After a while, Téa took him aside and they chatted about what had happened. Yami apologised profusely and Téa laughed at his 'not very royal' attitude. He was basically on his knees begging for forgiveness. He told him she forgave him and they would never mention the incident again!

After leaving her house, Yami and Yugi walked in silence together. When they got home, they'd talked it out what happened in Yami's mind. Yami promised Yugi he would always let him know what was going on, if for nothing else, but to trust that Yugi would help him, and not judge him.

Yami turned over and tried to sleep, afraid of what his dreams might bring, but in the end, sleep claimed him, and it was dreamless.

* * *

Bakura lay on his side watching Téa sleep. He ran a finger down her spine and chuckled when she shivered. She turned over, half asleep. 'Bakura?'

'I want to go again.' And without waiting for a response, he enveloped her in his arms and kissed her fiercely.

END

* * *

We're coming to the end of the fics I previously wrote. The next one is more of a Yami/Téa fic because Bakura has left, but I am not going to post it as part of this series. I'm going to post it separately and then, in a fewe days/weeks time, I'm going to be posting my brand new fic called 'You did What?' where Bakura comes back.

You can reivew if you like. Thanks!


End file.
